Dead Eyes
by Sandsibscrazy
Summary: ACCOUNT NO LONGER ACTIVE
1. Prologue

I've been wanting to do this story for years! Finally I have produced a prologue. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ****This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.**

* * *

The black haired teenager clutched his stomach, practically wading through the tall snow. He shivered miserably but pressed on. He needed to find shelter for himself and the little one growing inside of him.

Orochimaru was insane. That much Sasuke Uchiha knew, but he never knew that his dangerous teacher was insane enough to experiment with this. Sasuke blamed himself, he had agreed to anything. Anything that would give him power. The pale ninja had always given him what he wanted but Orochimaru had lied. Now he was stuck with an artificial pregnancy and housing life itself.

He wouldn't let the sick ninja have his child; it was the Uchiha heir after all. He was already weak, around six months along with half of his chakra, but he fought his way out of the sound village. Days or maybe even weeks later he felt how feeble he truly was. He hoped he found shelter soon because as his body ached for food and warmth he knew the child couldn't withstand much more. It was only the constant chakra flow Sasuke gave the life that kept it alive.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in concentration when he spotted a large cabin ahead. Shelter! Possible food as well. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something of substance. With new determination, the Uchiha trudged forward, his teeth chattering as the wind picked up and tried to throw him back. He pressed forward, each staggered heavy step pulling at his wavering chakra but he was determined.

He finally reached the door and he paused. If someone was in the cabin and they recognized him they would attack. He wouldn't be able to fight. Maybe though, he could summon enough chakra to use a small genjutsu. Sasuke shook his head to clear it as he felt his consciousness waver. His vision was wavering. Genjutsu was definitely out of the question. It was too late anyway, the door was opened and the light from the warm cabin assaulted him. He could barely see as he tried to choke out something to the figure.

"Ple-"he managed to mutter before he lost consciousness.

(~~)

He felt so warm, so entirely engulfed by comfortable heat as he lay on something soft. He tried to open his eyes but found them too heavy.

"Ah, so you are awake." That voice! Sasuke immediately seized up in bed and snapped open his dry eyes. For the first time in a while, he felt fear; cold hard fear of what this man could do to him and the child inside of him. He clutched his stomach as he struggled to get out of the bed. The man looming over him pressed down on his chest until he was lying flat on the bed. The man, no his brotheractivated his sharingan, and his hand hovered over his swollen stomach.

Sasuke tried to thrash but the hand on his chest was too strong. He cursed at the man and spit on him in his rage. He felt extremely pathetic as Itachi didn't even glance at him but put a hand on his stomach. Finally, after a few seconds, Itachi's hand retreated.

"Your child is healthy." The criminal left the room. Sasuke glanced after him in confusion. How come he was not dead? Nor his child? Sasuke shook the thought away; obviously the Akatsuki member was toying with him. He would come back in to finish him off. Well, Sasuke wouldn't let that happen.

He wasn't aware Itachi had come toward the door until it opened. Sasuke tensed as he readied himself to run. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Itachi held not a kunai or a sword but a cup and bowl.

"Sit up." The Akatsuki member ordered softly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoot as far away from the man as he could. Itachi set down the cup and bowl on the side table. Sasuke's heart pumped harshly as his brother reached a hand toward him. But his brother didn't attack him; instead he propped up the pillow he had been laying on. Then, he took the cup and drank a bit from it.

"It is not poisoned." Well, Sasuke conceded, the older man did just demonstrate that. Unless Itachi was already impervious to this poison! Sasuke instantly shot that idea down. That definitely wasn't Itachi's style. If (when?) he decided to try to kill him he would make it bloody. Sasuke grimaced and glanced at Itachi's outstretched hand. He took the cup and sat up on the pillow. He would need to be hydrated to kill his brother, he thought.

Once the water landed on his tongue he almost moaned at the sensation. The fresh water slid down his throat, soothing the sore, unused muscles. He drank it greedily. The Uchiha realized how he must have looked and he glared at Itachi in his embarrassment. The Akatsuki member ignored him and instead grabbed the bowl. He lifted the spoon and sipped whatever was in the dish. He handed it to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha wanted to reject it but his stomach grumbled in protest. He needed to feed the child growing inside of him as well. He hadn't eaten in so long. He grabbed the bowl.

"Regain your strength. We have much to discuss." Without another word, Itachi had left the room. Sasuke stared after him perplexed then he began to eat. The different tastes of the soup almost made Sasuke choke. It provided way more stimulus to his taste buds than the things he had found in the snow covered forest he had traveled through. He quickly got used to the explosion of flavor and began to eat it slowly. He couldn't afford to vomit. His child seemed to dance with glee once he'd finished the soup.

Sasuke sat and sat, waiting for Itachi and the "discussion" that would ensue. What was there to discuss exactly? Sasuke willed himself to move but his body protested every time he attempted. His weak body did not want to abandon the comfort it had found itself in, danger or not.

A half hour had passed before Itachi returned to the room. He silently grabbed the bowl and cup in his hand and left just as soon as he came. Sasuke snorted. Itachi was always the neat freak. Always keeping his room spotless, not even a speck of dust would go unnoticed. Itachi didn't take long before he was back and Sasuke felt all the humor leave him. He subconsciously left a hand on his stomach. A silent challenge, he dared the Akatsuki member to lay a hand on his child. He would fight his way out of here one way or another.

"How did this happen?" Itachi began as he took a seat on the bed. Sasuke curled up as far as possible from him. He glared but answered anyway.

"Orochimaru." The hoarse words came out like a curse. He wanted to slander that snake anyhow. Itachi didn't even move. Something told him the criminal already knew that.

"How long have you been gestating?" Sasuke glared at Itachi's choice of words.

"Six months or so…" he trailed off. Why was he even answering him? The younger Uchiha couldn't stop himself though for whatever reason.

"Your abdominal appearance tells me otherwise." Was Itachi accusing him of lying? Why would he lie? And more important; did he just call him fat?

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered darkly. He wished he could activate his sharingan; he was too low on chakra to do so.

"I did not mean to offend. You merely appear farther along."

"Well I'm not." Sasuke snipped nastily.

"Your chakra is dangerously low." Well Itachi didn't need to inform him of that. He could feel that painful truth every time he moved.

"I will protect you and your child." Itachi said calmly, not even looking at him anymore. Sasuke didn't really register the words until seconds later.

"I don't need your protection." He hissed. His pride was severely wounded because he knew he actually did need to be protected. He was sure Itachi knew this too but he didn't say anything.

"Why?" he had to ask. All of this didn't really fit into Itachi's usual thing. What exactly was he planning?

"Rest." was all the man said. Itachi had left the room before Sasuke could protest. Now he was stuck here under Itachi's… protection? Whatever it was the teen didn't really want to be a part of it. He really had no say though, as his body rejected any idea of escape.

Sasuke fought the sleep; he really did, because he didn't trust the man in the other room. Again his body disobeyed him; it'd been too long since he got a decent rest. It wasn't long until he slipped into the abyss.

He awoke with a start hours later. Someone was touching him, a hand pressed against his forehead. His eyes snapped open and he almost gasped at the sight. His brother was leaning over him slightly. And the criminal's face was much too close. The man was frowning.

"You have a fever." Itachi explained, his hand brushing away slight sweaty strands of hair. Sasuke shivered.

"This area is layered with genjutsu. If someone manages to infiltrate it, hide in here." Itachi kicked back a rug he hadn't noticed before. There was a latch similar to the ones in the old Uchiha homes except the door looked smaller.

Then it hit him. He wasn't going to hide. The proud Uchiha was about to protest when Itachi dropped something hard and cold on his lap. It was a kunai. He picked up the familiar weight.

Itachi turned back around again and Sasuke used this chance to chuck it at him. The criminal effortlessly caught it without turning around, Sasuke's aim was pitiful. His brother tossed it back, imbedding it in the wall right next to Sasuke's ear. He left the room and cabin, without a word.

After being sure there was no presence in the house, Sasuke worked on getting out of bed. He would inspect this cabin to possibly see why Itachi had taken residence here, however temporary. He put two feet on the ground and almost passed out again from the exertion. It seemed his body was comfortable here and had finally stopped giving him much needed adrenalin.

He fought through it while gritting his teeth. Soon he was taking a step forward, a small laborious step and leaned heavily on the closed door. He straightened himself and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that the place was even larger than he originally thought.

There was a spacious living room to his left and a kitchen in front of him. To his right was a door to which Sasuke assumed was another bedroom. The one Itachi resided in no doubt. One that probably had a bathroom connected to it. Selfish bastard, what family had he killed to live here?

Sasuke ignored the door for now and slowly made his way over to the kitchen. He was still hungry. He blamed the little thing inside him.

Sasuke threw open the cabinets. They were completely bare. He stalked over to the refrigerator. That was empty as well. Sasuke blanched. Just what had Itachi fed him?

He shook off the thought and made his way over to the couch placed in front of a burning fire. Plopping down ungracefully, he folded his legs under himself and held out his hands. He was feeling extremely cold now, so cold he began to shiver. He closed his aching eyes and inevitably drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke fell off the couch clumsily when he felt an influx of chakra and heard a loud thud. He got up with some difficulty and tried to pin point the sound. Itachi was back, standing in the kitchen. A whole bunch of random items sat on the kitchen counter. Sasuke eyed a blanket almost hungrily.

Itachi moved the blanket and mound of things out of the way. He slammed a pill bottle on the counter. The sound made Sasuke flinch slightly, much unlike the elite ninja he was.

"You will take this every morning." He slammed another one down.

"You will take this before you eat." With unnecessary force he placed another pull bottle down.

"You will eat this before you sleep."

"What the hell are those?" Itachi frowned slightly at his language.

"These are prenatal pills that you will take daily." Itachi left no room for argument and Sasuke was frankly too tired to do so. Instead he let his confusion take over.

"What the hell are prenatal pills?" Itachi's frown deepened and he reached on his things mound to pick up a book and the blanket. He tossed the items to Sasuke; they fell short so it wouldn't hit the swollen teen. Sasuke ignored this courtesy. The younger Uchiha took the items and looked the book over. _What to Expect When You're Expecting. _

"Wha-"

"Read that while I prepare dinner." Itachi cut him off. The man sifted through the mound and pulled out groceries. Sasuke's mouth watered in anticipation. He sat on the couch and decided to humor the man for now. Besides, he could use this time to think of a way to escape.

They descended into silence besides the occasional sound that indicated Itachi was messing around in the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was the older Uchiha who broke it.

"I won't ask you why you kept it, although I am curious." Itachi admitted as he turned down the stove.

Aren't I supposed to be reading? Sasuke wanted to say sardonically but he held his tongue. He had wondered the same thing but he had reached an answer one night as he sought shelter in a hollow tree.

"I would never be like you." He said. It lacked the conviction he had intended for it to have. Itachi didn't even pause or look up as he cut some vegetables.

"Oh?"

"I'm not a bastard that murders his family." Sasuke said heatedly. He coughed to alleviate the pain that caused. His dry throat scratched with each sound he emitted.

"Then my nephew is safe." Sasuke bristled at this. First, the criminal was supposed to get angry. Second, this child wasn't _his _in any way shape or form! Wait…

"Nephew? How do you know?"

"I don't" Itachi said easily as he brought a plate and bottle of pills over. He gave them to Sasuke and walked over again to grab a bottle.

"Drink this to wash the pill down." Sasuke sat up properly to accept the items. He looked at the bottle suspiciously. The liquid in the bottle was not water, it resembled milk. Itachi stared at him expectantly. Did this man ever blink? Sasuke glared at him before he unscrewed the bottle. He shoved the pill down his throat and downed half the bottle.

He immediately wished he hadn't. He coughed, trying to get rid of the disgusting flavor. He almost threw his plate on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Itachi stared at him reprovingly, his thin eyebrows drawing in.

"It will aid the child's development." Itachi explained. He sat down on the couch with his own plate. Sasuke finally looked at his own plate. It was a piece of fish and some assorted vegetables. His stomach growled when he finally registered the smell wafting from it. He dug in.

Faintly, he realized that he didn't bother checking for poison. The thought passed though as his stomach grew full. He placed the empty things on the floor.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said suddenly, shifting on the couch slightly to alleviate the pressure he felt on his lower back.

"Do not endanger your child for my sake."

"I can kill you." Sasuke persisted.

"Once you have regained your strength." Itachi got up. "For now, it is time for bed."

Sasuke glared at him. He was not some child! He had slept all day anyway. Sasuke glared at him, crossing his arms petulantly. Itachi was not impressed; he stared back at his brother blankly.

"I will retrieve your pill and then you will rest." Sasuke grew agitated but then he smirked as an idea reached fruition.

"Fine, I'll go to bed. If I sleep in your room." Sasuke did not receive the reaction he had expected.

"Of course." Itachi nodded and got up. Sasuke looked at the man's back as he grabbed his pill for the night. Then he got up and sauntered down the hall. Sasuke followed after him curiously, satisfied that he had gotten his way.

"Feel free to use the bathroom." Itachi said as he cracked open the door to what Sasuke previously thought was his bedroom door. It turned out to be a small bathroom. Sasuke's eyebrows came together in his confusion. Itachi opened the bedroom door. Sasuke walked in. So this actually was Itachi's bedroom? Sasuke almost smirked. Served the man right, he deserved to be displaced. Sasuke nodded to himself.

Itachi gave him the pill and left the room. Sasuke shook his head and made his way over to the bed. He sat down heavily. Now, he could feel the sickness Itachi had pointed out earlier. His bones ached with the illness. It was only seconds later that he felt a knock on the door. He didn't answer but he was tempted to tell the man to go away. Apparently, that was just a courtesy knock because seconds later Itachi had opened the door.

Silently, he walked toward the bed and placed the blanket over Sasuke's form. He paused, for the first time looking unsure of himself, as if he was going to say something but seemed to snap out of it. Sasuke didn't know what came over him but as Itachi left he uttered;

"Night." He saw Itachi pause at the door.

"Rest well, foolish little brother."

Over the next few weeks the duo had adopted a bit of a routine. Sasuke would wake up, ignore Itachi as long as possible, take his pills and eat. Itachi was ever silent and always present. The more time Sasuke spent with the man the more he resented him. Itachi was acting too much like he actually cared. Sasuke knew better than to think this was the case. He had yet to uncover his brother's real intentions.

For the first time in weeks, Itachi was gone and Sasuke relished the feeling. He didn't really know where Itachi was, the man hadn't bothered to tell him. He hoped the man had gone off and gotten killed- Well actually, he hated to admit it, but he was getting used to getting watched over. Even if who he was getting watched by was his sworn enemy he couldn't help but drop into routine with the man. This baby took a lot out of him and it helped that someone was there to pick up the slack.

If Itachi thought he was big before he'd think he was massive now. Throughout the weeks he had ballooned. Sasuke found it difficult to leave the bed he slept on let alone walk.

He was still going to kill the man. If anything these few weeks have taught him it was patience. Because of his new immobility, he sat on the couch and thought.

Suddenly, the front door flew open. He turned toward the door. Perhaps, he would actually greet Itachi today, to throw the man off. In walked a man that was not his brother at all. A large man stood in the door way, taking up almost all of the space. On closer inspection, he could tell that his brother was draped over Kisame Hoshigaki's shoulder, limp as a rag doll. Sasuke struggled to stand. He needed to defend himself. This man was just as evil as Itachi.

The large man threw the prone Uchiha down on the couch, none too gently. The smaller Akatsuki member didn't even move.

"You know how to patch a wound, kid?" the man's deep voice greeted his ears. Sasuke didn't answer, too preoccupied with trying to find his kunai. It must have fallen between the couch cushions.

He heard heavy footsteps echo down the hall and then come back after a few moments. The large man joined him on the couch.

"Is he dead?" Sasuke asked. He became mildly surprised when he realized his voice didn't sound as gleeful as it should have. He cleared his throat. Maybe his fever wasn't gone after all.

"Nah, Itachi-san can take way more than this." The man almost bragged as he took off Itachi's cloak. He pulled up the ninja's shirt. It revealed an ugly gash right on his chest. Sasuke grimaced, growing sick. Kisame patched Itachi up easily and pulled the bloody shirt back down. He turned his attention to the pale ninja beside him. He smirked, revealing sharp teeth and gave Sasuke a once over.

"So you are preggers." Sasuke glared at him and searched for the kunai yet again.

"Get out." Sasuke hissed, he felt his hand brush against cool steel. Kisame chuckled.

"No can do, you're stuck with me until Itachi wakes." Sasuke flung his kunai at the shark ninja. The man just swatted it away as if it was a fly.

Kisame laughed uproariously. Sasuke glared and got up, his pride severely wounded. He made his way into the bedroom, slamming the door after him.

Weeks later, Sasuke slept in till late in the afternoon. He probably would have slept in more but he smelled something burning. He exited the room and could clearly see smoke floating down the hall. He made his way to the kitchen to see Kisame cursing over a steaming pan.

"Damn it." He growled before running water over the blackened pan. He left the thing there and turned around.

"Ah, hello Sasuke." Kisame grinned with all of his sharp teeth, it wasn't a pleasant smile. Sasuke wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Where's my brother?" he grunted out. Kisame pointed at the couch and Sasuke waddled over there. His brother was stretched across the couch, his eyes shut. He was no longer in dirty clothes. Now, he wore plain blue civilian garb. He almost looked dead. He almost looked harmless. Sasuke marveled at the sight, although he had seen it for days. Kisame had said the wound was nothing serious so how come the ninja still slept?

"Well, dinner's shot." Kisame grunted. "I'm going into town kid, wanna come?"

Sasuke scoffed at him. Kisame shrugged.

"I'll be back later then."

Sasuke waited for half an hour. He figured Kisame must have found his way toward civilization by now. Sasuke grabbed the blanket from his room and draped it across his shoulders. The icy wind bit into his pale skin when he opened the door to the cabin.

The snow only went to his ankles now. Apparently the weather was changing. He glanced back at the cabin and started to move as fast as he could. It wasn't that fast at all but he continued to move. His ninja stamina was the only thing that kept him from passing out from exhaustion.

Only a little time flew by before, he could feel his burden begin to weigh him down. He leaned heavily on a tree, the bark dug into his forehead. He exhaled heavily, the child in him moved as his chakra wavered slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The addressed teen straightened worriedly and brandished the kunai he had hidden. He felt faint but he blinked back the dizziness clouding his eyes.

"No need for that, Sasuke." A masked man showed himself in front of the teen.

"Who are you?" Sasuke bit out, holding out his kunai threatening. He could sense the power on this man. He was very dangerous.

"There are many things you need to know about your brother, young Uchiha."

(~~)

Sasuke went lax as the masked man released the rope binding him. He had panicked when the man began to speak the 'truth'. He had not believed him. All of it had to be lies; but slowly everything began to make sense. Sasuke shivered as the man stepped back.

"The Uchiha are a cursed clan. If you wish to cleanse them I will provide the tools necessary to do so." Sasuke looked up at the man, wide eyed.

"What is it you want," Sasuke paused, looking down again at his slightly shaking hands, "Why tell me this?"

"Your child is the key to the Uchiha recovery." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that.

"You can't have my child!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, with extreme trouble he got up onto his feet. He summoned all of his chakra into his palm, beginning to perform a small chidori. All the meager chakra he could spare made a slight spark upon his wrist. The masked man watched him struggle, a sharingan glinting in the small hole. Sasuke felt that uncomfortable feeling of fear come back into his heart. He was backed into a wall.

"Very well." The man vanished. Sasuke looked on incredulously at the blank spot. He looked around himself curiously, his body still in his shock. He took cautious steps out of the cave. Then, numbly, he stumbled his way back to the cabin. He was halfway there when he was stopped by a familiar figure.

"There you are." Kisame grinned, as if he wasn't searching all over the green earth for Itachi's brother. Itachi would have his head if he'd lost his brother. Sasuke did not share his enthusiasm. Why had he gone back anyway? Answers perhaps?

"Shut up." He grumbled and waddled past the large ninja. Kisame laughed boisterously and before the Uchiha knew it he was off the ground.

"What the hell!" he tried to twist out of the ninja's grasp but Kisame held on too tight. He carried him all the way back to the cabin.

Sasuke's heartbeat sped up when he realized Itachi wasn't on the couch. He couldn't deal with the man right now. Not when he wasn't lying prone on the couch like he had for days. Kisame placed the younger Uchiha on the furniture and grimaced.

"Itachi-san?" he called out. Suddenly there was a thud and Itachi came down the hallway.

"Kisame." Itachi's sharingan spun dangerously as he stared down the large ninja. Kisame rubbed the back of his head.

"I found him?" he grinned at his own half assed excuse.

"Tell me Kisame, why have I awoken to an empty residence?" Itachi asked calmly, he had yet to glance at his brother. He could feel the weak chakra anyway.

Sasuke barely paid attention to the exchange as he looked at his brother. He couldn't believe all of these wasted years. He still didn't understand why Itachi had lied to him. He didn't need to leave all those years ago. They had missed so much.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten and he gripped it. His breaths came out harshly, his dry lips cracking as he inhaled harshly. Both criminals looked over at him.

"Sasuke breathe." He glared at his brother. That was completely unhelpful. He rocked dangerously on the couch. The last thing he saw was his brother move before he lost consciousness.

When he awoke he was still on the couch but his full body was laid out upon it. He opened his eyes groggily. His head was pounding.

"You have not taken any pills this week." He heard the reprimand from above. Sasuke almost laughed at the stupidly. He really didn't care about that.

"Why?" he asked tiredly as he closed his eyes again. He felt something being shoved into his hand and he threw it on the ground. He knew it was that stupid book he'd neglected ages ago.

"That's not what I mean." Sasuke opened his eyes again, finally looking at his brother. Itachi was back in his Akatsuki robe and Sasuke began to laugh. He laughed. The long laughs became hysterical as they caused water to gather in his eyes. Soon the laughter turned into sharp sobs and he began to weep. He put his face into his hands and cried loudly.

Gut wrenching sobs wracked his body and he longed for a time years ago. He missed the time when he could run to his mother at the slightest discomfort. He missed his father's strong reassurance. He missed the prestige his clan once had. Most of all, he missed the comforting warm presence of his brother. He missed Itachi. Sasuke's cries began to slow before he stopped the vocals all together. His eyes began to dry as he got a hold of himself.

"Sorry." Sasuke finally said with a humorless laugh. If Orochimaru could see him now…

He frowned and put a hand over his stomach. Itachi had stood there silently throughout the whole thing. Sasuke could not see the criminal's supreme confusion and concern. After all these years, it became second nature to hide this kind of thing.

"Why?" Sasuke asked him again heatedly. He was agitated now. He just couldn't make sense of anything. His head was a jumbled mess and his baby protested the stress.

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate." Itachi responded as he sat on the couch, keeping his distance.

"Why did you sacrifice everything for me?" Sasuke grit out. Itachi's eyes actually had widened a bit. He could tell, as he looked into the teenager's eyes, that Sasuke knew the truth.

"You have chosen to believe lies."

"Stop bullshitting!" Sasuke screamed and got up slowly. "I'm getting answers or I'm leaving." Sasuke warned as he waddled over to the cabin door.

Itachi stood as well and approached Sasuke with well measured steps. Sasuke glared at him, wild eyes looking at the man warningly.

"Do not become irrational, foolish little brother. I have told you not to harm yourself for my sake." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. For a moment, Itachi looked like a weary man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Perhaps that was what he was.

Sasuke paused at the vulnerability shown. It was gone in an instant.

"What will you do now, Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Well I need to buy some baby shit." Itachi stood unmoving. Sasuke inwardly groaned. This man had no sense of humor. He cursed the damn hormones that book talked about for that little mood swing. He supposed it was a time to be serious.

"Do you understand the Hell I've been through because of you?" Sasuke began. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke cut him off. "But I can't fathom the pain you must have felt."

Sasuke sighed and waddled over to his brother, breaking the distance between them. He grasped Itachi's hand silently and the criminal did not fight the grip. He watched the appendage curiously. Sasuke placed the hand flat on his stomach.

He watched his brother as his eyebrows drew in slightly. There was movement under his hand, Sasuke just knew it. Itachi removed his hand abruptly. He activated his sharingan. Sasuke stepped back in slight fear as the criminal's persona completely changed into something completely different from the calm and almost gentle man that had just stood there. Had Sasuke been wrong? Perhaps he had just believed in lies, too desperate to regain some semblance of stability.

"Sasuke, hide." Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tried to steer him into the bedroom. Sasuke fought him. He felt it now. That dangerous chakra. It was coming quickly.

Suddenly, Kisame slammed open the door.

"Itachi-san." He warned. Itachi nodded. He already knew. If only Sasuke wouldn't be so stubborn.

"Sasuke." Itachi said warningly.

"I'm going to fight him!" Sasuke refused to move. At least now he knew his brother's hostility wasn't aimed at him.

Itachi's eyes flashed. Kisame caught him off guard. He had him in his arm in one swoop. He carried the squirming Uchiha into the room. Itachi quickly followed after, unlatching the door to let Kisame shove him through to the underground room. The two ninja ignored the screams and obscenities they heard through the door as they replaced the carpet. The two criminals disappeared only to reappear moments later outside. They stared at the two ninja's in front of them. Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru licked his lips and hissed in humor. Kabuto stood next to his lord, a blank expression on his face. They were ready.

Kisame reached behind himself to grab Samehada. Itachi inclined his head in greeting. The battle began.

Sasuke irritably paced the deceptively large basement. It was cold and dusty but he had found a chair in the darkness. He was too agitated to sit down so here he stood. He could hear a battle above head. He felt the influx of chakra. Sasuke felt his stomach clench and he finally forced himself to sit down.

After a while his stomach clenched again painfully. It wasn't minutes before the pain in his abdomen came back. He put a hand on his stomach. He felt something burst inside of him. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Shit."

Itachi dropped down next to Kisame. That fight was much too easy. Orochimaru had made a mistake by coming to them while ill.

"Dispose of the bodies." Itachi said needlessly before he hurriedly reentered the house. He heavily walked into the room and threw away the rug. He unlatched the door and threw it open. He spotted his brother on the floor, shivering. A kunai was poised at his stomach, eyes pinpointed on the weapon.

Itachi descended the stairs and grabbed the kunai out of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke felt himself panicking again. He shook violently as the baby felt more and more foreign as each second ticked. He breathed out harshly, trying to sit up. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder to get him to lie down. Sasuke fought against him in his confused panic.

"Sasuke," the ninja accidentally looked up into spinning sharingan eyes. He suddenly went lax and the world around him changed. The world seemed warped around him. He felt suspended in the air, completely weightless. He faintly saw a slight outline around him but everything else was deep black. He was not afraid of the dark at all. It was oddly comforting. A powerful aura surrounded him and he felt as if he was not a human, a living being, but something intangible.

Suddenly, his body seemed to soar through the all engulfing dark and abruptly there was blinding light. He jerked and suddenly there was an intense pain in his abdomen. He snapped his eyes open. The light seemed to burn into his corneas painfully and he fought to keep them open. Sasuke tried to make sense of what had happened. It all came back to him. The hiding, the artificial womb bursting and Itachi putting him under, it all pounded into his head.

He looked around the room he was in. He was once again in his own. He tried to sit up but found it impossible. He looked down at his shirtless self. His stomach was wrapped tightly, almost painfully, where he knew there was a large scar. The wound ached and throbbed.

Sasuke stiffened when he didn't hear any crying. Itachi entered the room.

"So you are awake." Sasuke shook away the Déjà vu and wet his lips.

"Where is it?"

"She's very weak right now. But she'll be ok." Sasuke looked at his brother silently. Then his lips curled slightly.

"She?"

"Yes. Your daughter is the first female Uchiha to be born in quite a while." Even Itachi's eyes had a slight smile in them.

"Where is she?" Sasuke was suddenly serious. He hoped Itachi wasn't downplaying the newborns fragility.

"I'll get her for you." Itachi left the room.

When he returned he held what was seemingly a bundle of blankets. Sasuke pushed himself up; already he was feeling a bit of his chakra strengthen from the trickle through his veins. With the new energy, he sat up completely.

Itachi stood next to the bed. The bundle was held close to his chest. Sasuke held out his hands to receive her much as if he were about to grab something small. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Demonstrate how you will hold her." Sasuke glared at him. He wasn't stupid. He decided to listen anyway. His held his arms up across his chest, ready to accept the bundle.

"How's tha-"his heated words were cut off by the baby being placed in his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened comically as he looked at the tiny face. Sasuke swallowed. Of all of the enemies he had faced in the past, this new face had to be the most daunting. The infant had a tuff of hair on her tiny head.

"She's been fed." Sasuke took in this information. It sounded as if Itachi was more prepared for this baby than he was. When did he get baby food? He opened his mouth to ask the mysterious man but he was cut off.

"What have you named her?" Itachi broke the silence. Well, Sasuke hadn't thought of a name. Yes, all of those weeks alone to himself and he had not bothered to think of what to name his child. Sasuke felt like a dunce.

"Sharingan?" Itachi actually glared at him on that one. Sasuke found himself stunned at his newfound humor but he waved it off. Itachi was such a stiff.

"Kidding." Sasuke smiled at the baby again. "Yasuko."

"A peaceful child?" Itachi's emotions obviously weren't in check. A million of them flew by in his dark eyes. Cautiously, he reached out a hand and ruffled Sasuke's hair. There was still so much distance between them. It had been too many years of being enemies that it would take more than words to rebuild any type of friendship.

"Where will you go?" Itachi suddenly said his seriousness back. Sasuke sighed; leave it to Itachi to ruin a moment.

"We're going to the Village Hidden in the Stars."

"I cannot go with you."

"Bullshit. Yes you can."

"I cannot."

"We'll fake your death."

"No."

"Yes." The baby began to fuss until she broke out into loud shrill cries.

"Even Yasuko wants you to go."

"You wish for me to fake my own death?"

"Yes." The stoic criminal sat on Sasuke's bed.

"Very well."

Sasuke grinned. He always got his way.

* * *

The story will be a small time skip from here! Thank you for reading this prologue!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Yes, I'm updating this before Break Me, Take Me _and _Meeting Myself. I'm awful. Yes I am :D A **BIG** thank you to my reviewers. I'm forever in your debt ;_; Also, I really want this to be my highest reviewed story ever! So, my 30th reviewer will get to request any type of oneshot from me and I will make it! Even...SasuSaku -shudder-

Also, if you're expecting Sasuke and Itachi to just hop into bed together in lust after the first chapter you might as well click out. The pairing will be important but this is no where near a PWP.

So if you're still with me after _that _thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ****This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.**

* * *

A year later, Sasuke put Yasuko in her play pen. Once he had regained his strength he and Itachi 'fought'. It was an impressive fight. It was obvious Itachi was going easy on him but they had both left the fight injured. Itachi was definitely worse for wear and Sasuke worried, as he left the site, if Itachi had actually died. It wasn't days later until Sasuke had seen Itachi again. The older weary man led him to where they'd be staying for however long.

Sasuke looked at the house now. The play pen he's deposited his daughter in was in the living room. The home had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Once Yasuko got older he's relocate her into the third bedroom. For now, she stayed in his room.

"Welcome home." He called as his brother entered the house. Itachi still had his mask on, a full black mask. His pants and shirt were black as well. He removed the mask and buckled it to his pants. A slight smile was on his face. Sasuke noticed, through this year, Itachi seemed much younger.

"Sasuke." He inclined his head and reached down to pick up his niece. His thin eyebrows drew in.

"She needs a bath." It wasn't even a dirty diaper smell, just an unwashed baby smell. Sasuke crossed his arms, thoroughly offended. Already his brother was berating him after being in their shared house for a few minutes.

"No she doesn't. I just bathed her a few days ago." Itachi sighed. They'd had this argument many times before.

"Yasuko must be washed every day."

"Whatever." Sasuke grabbed his daughter out of his brother's hands. He went upstairs to give the young girl a bath.

Itachi watched him go. He shook his head and went to prepare dinner. He really didn't mind Sasuke never cooking for him. The younger Uchiha's cooking was atrocious.

Later that night, Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch in front of a crackling fire. Sasuke had already put Yasuko down for her bedtime and now they just relaxed.

Sasuke rubbed his stomach. It hurt every so often, right under his naval. Itachi frowned at him, having caught the movement. This was why Sasuke rarely showed his discomfort. Itachi always seemed so guilty. He didn't know how to tell the man his guilt was misplaced.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two brothers exchanged a look and they both stood in preparation. Sasuke reached under the couch and grabbed a long sword. Both he and Sasuke activated their bloodline limits. The knocks continued. Itachi stepped forward.

He would disarm whoever was at their door. He did not recognize the cloaked chakra. He was sure Sasuke could not sense it at all.

With the finesse of a true Uchiha, Itachi opened the door slowly and he was surprised to see, Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja. Sasuke's grip faltered slightly before it became stronger with a resonating clink.

"Kakashi." He growled.

"Sasuke, Itachi." The masked ninja grinned with a closed eye.

"What has brought you to our residence Hatake-san?" Sasuke glanced at Itachi incredulously. The pleasantries threw him off. He just wanted to attack the man before he exposed them.

"What a marvelous question." Kakashi began, letting himself into the house carelessly. "What a lovely home." He muttered absentmindedly. Itachi placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder; the younger Uchiha's intent was potent in the air around them.

"Kakashi." He called again, formalities aside. The man had not answered his question but instead wandered around the living room. The copy ninja acted as if he was not in the presence of two very strong and dangerous shinobi.

"The Hokage requests your presence." Kakashi suddenly straightened, his face beginning to resemble the seriousness of the situation.

"How did you find us?" Sasuke asked, his sharingan spun threateningly but did not move any more, Itachi did not remove his hand.

"Well, we've known you've been here for a bit." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Itachi's grip tightened on Sasuke because he could feel his brother's intent sharpen. Sasuke was poised to kill.

"What is it that Konoha wishes of us?" Itachi asked. In honesty, he was ready to fight as well. He did not need his brother and niece to get captured. He'd protect their freedom with his life.

"It's just as I said; your presence." They both waited for Kakashi to elaborate and when he didn't Sasuke began to speak.

"Konoha wants our heads. That's nothing new. Why seek us out now?" He was slowly reigning in his anger. He did not need Yasuko to sense her father's erratic chakra. She'd surely cry then, alerting the Konoha ninja of her existence.

"You do not understand. Your life is not what we request."

"Then what the hell do you want!" Sasuke lost his patience. He could faintly hear Yasuko begin to cry and he cursed.

"Who is that?" Kakashi asked curiously. He quickly evaded the sword swiped at his midsection. He leapt over the couch and threw his hands up in mock surrender. If it came down to it, he would fight as well.

"Sasuke." Itachi's calm voice caused the ninja to immediately pause in his attack.

"Don't try to stop me," Sasuke growled over the shrill cries of his daughter, pointing his sword toward his brother.

"We will listen to what he has to say." Itachi's own sharingan spun to life and took the place of calm brown. His hardened eyes locked onto his brother's. Sasuke glared back defiantly but after a few moments of intense silence he glanced away with a scoff.

"Whatever." And he left the two in the living room as he ascended the staircase.

"Good evening Itachi-san."

"Why are you here?"

"It's a political thing to put it simply. We need the most powerful of clans to back Konoha."

"The Uchiha do not exist."

"They do now."

"Explain."

"You are Konoha's hero." Itachi frowned. He did not like the implications of such a statement.

"What do they know?"

"Everything."

"Akatsuki will learn that I have not died. They will come after Konoha."

"No they won't." Itachi's frown deepened. He was not mistaken. The criminal was about to argue further but was not surprised when Kakashi cut him off. He was surprised by what he said.

"Akatsuki does not exist."

"On my own terms, my brother and I will return to Konoha."

"What!" Sasuke had come back down the stairs, Yasuko on his hip. Kakashi's eye widened comically at the sight before it curved into a smile.

"And who might this be?"

"She doesn't concern you. What did I just hear Itachi?"

"We need answers foolish little brother."

"And we can provide them." Kakashi added as his eye stayed on the giggling baby.

"No." Sasuke unconsciously bounced Yasuko on his hip in order to calm her down. Kakashi was ogling at the sight. If anyone from his former team was going to have a child it certainly wouldn't start with the thick headed avenger.

"Listen to reason Sasuke. Konoha may provide things that this small village cannot." Itachi was the epitome of calm even after such surprising news.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed almost felinely.

"May we request one week to come to a discussion?" _Give me one week to convince my Foolish Little Brother of what needs to be done. _

"Very well, but that's all I can allow." _Better you than me, good luck with that one. _

Kakashi inclined his head, his eye curved into a smile and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Itachi's head snapped to the side as Sasuke's fist made contact with his cheek. The skin was smarting sharply as Itachi turned his head back to his fuming brother.

He was anticipating the punch, waiting for it actually. When he saw the punch coming right as Kakashi left he didn't bother to evade it. Instead, he vaguely wondered how Sasuke put his niece in her play pen so quickly.

"Yasuko is crying." Itachi told his enraged brother quietly. Sasuke unclenched his fists with a long suffering sigh that wracked his whole rigid fame.

Sasuke grabbed his daughter out of her playpen and left the living room to go upstairs.

Itachi stood as well, rubbing his chin gingerly. He was tired anyway; he might as well go to bed.

The last thing he expected was to see Sasuke leave his own room with a travel back pack and Yasuko's baby bag and his daughter herself.

Itachi felt a small feeling a panic shoot through his heart for a brief millisecond. He was never one to jump to conclusions so the feeling immediately went away.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke adjusted the child on his hip without a word.

"Sasuke." Itachi called when his brother ignored him and descended the stairs.

At the front door, Sasuke bothered to turn around. They locked eyes. A pair of battle worn brown eyes met younger glistening black eyes.

"Fuck you." The hate filled hiss left a shock worse than the punch he had received. Sasuke turned away from his brother and left the modest house they'd inhabited.

Itachi stood at the front dumbly before he closed the door silently. That night, he didn't sleep at all.

Thankfully, the next morning he didn't have a mission to complete. Itachi had garnered enough money, for now at least.

The oldest Uchiha wasn't worrying about that. Now that hours had passed Sasuke should have cooled down by now.

Dressing quickly, Itachi was out of the silent house in a few minutes. The first place he went was the local bed and breakfast. In such a small town it was the biggest hotel there was. Itachi thought it a good place to start.

Itachi described his brother to the innkeeper and came up dry. The next place was the market, where he asked around about his brother. They knew the brothers a little better so it was easier to describe Sasuke.

They had actually given him a lead. Stamping down his excitement, he followed the verbal trail. Unfortunately, after two hours of walking back and forth he didn't find his brother and niece.

Feeling faint, he walked into a teashop. Itachi reasoned he'd get himself something small and continue to look for his brother once the feeling passed.

The hostess ushered him over to a table and he sat down gratefully. The service was impeccable here and he got his order filled quickly. While he waited, he decided to take a cursory glance around.

Itachi eyebrows shot up barely when he spotted Sasuke and Yasuko in a far corner. Sasuke stared right back at him, a blank expression on his face. Yasuko was oblivious to the stare down as she played with the pancakes on her father's plate.

Itachi looked away when the waitress came back with his order. He thanked her quietly but his appetite was all but gone.

Sasuke was still staring at him across the room. Itachi was definitely not hungry anymore.

Finally, Sasuke glanced away when Yasuko flung a pancake to the floor. Itachi watched as Sasuke scolded her futilely and called someone over to clean it up.

After the exchange, Itachi stood and walked across the establishment. He slid into the other side of the booth silently.

Yasuko was distracted from her annihilation of the pancakes at the sight of her uncle. She started to fuss and lifted her hands toward the tired man.

"Sasuke," he ignored his niece for now. Sasuke wouldn't have handed her over to him anyway. The obviously still angry Uchiha didn't let him finish.

"Did you forget?" Itachi looked at him blankly, uncomprehending.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you forget what Konoha has done to the Uchiha? To you and I?" Itachi frowned, his vision may have been failing but his memory certainly was not.

"Of course not."

"Then why the hell would you go back?" Sasuke hissed out.

"We need answers foolish little brother."

"Fuck the answers Itachi! They just want to use us again!"

Itachi's frowned deepened.

"Sasuke please lower your voice, we are in public." The look Sasuke gave him would've made a lesser man soil himself but Itachi was no lesser man. He met Sasuke's glare with a blank look, his expression conveying nothing.

The other people in the restaurant were now staring openly at the two, interested to see the outcome of this argument.

Sasuke turned his dangerous glare on them and they quickly re-engaged each other.

"I'll see you at home." Sasuke said stiffly and put some money on the table. He vanished without another word.

After a moment's pause, Itachi left as well. He took to the streets, never one to use his techniques unnecessarily.

The door was already unlocked when he turned it and he entered the house quietly.

"Sas-"his call was cut off as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere, punching him in his gut. He quickly regained his composure long enough for his brother land another punch on his jaw. Itachi fell back.

Having no choice but to fight back, Itachi evaded his brother's next attack and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrists and pinned them behind his back. He jolted with shock when something sharp sunk into his gut.

Itachi fell into his brother and with the pressure Sasuke fell to his knees. Itachi grip on Sasuke's wrists didn't let up even as he coughed up a glob of blood. A bit of the crimson fluid fell onto Sasuke's back.

Both of their eyes widened as realization sunk in. Itachi leaned over his brother in exhaustion and pain. He let go of his younger brother's wrists to attend to his wound. As soon as Sasuke was released he turned around and stared at the damage.

"I stabbed you." Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't respond, he got from his kneeling position and sat in an effort to stabilize the kunai.

"I stabbed you." Sasuke said again, this time his voice had a bit of horror in it. He looked down at his hands. For those moments he had lost himself in rage, he had truly been gone.

"I'm fine Sasuke."

The reassurance fell on deaf ears as Sasuke hastily got up. He returned to his brother's side with a medical kit they kept.

Sasuke traced the wound, his sharp eyes studying it for a moment before he gripped the hilt.

"I'm pulling it out." Sasuke warned right before he ripped the sharp metal out of tender flesh. Itachi hissed almost silently, Sasuke was no medic ninja.

The younger Uchiha made quick work of his patch up job and Itachi let him do so silently. He knew this was Sasuke's way of apologizing.

He helped his older brother onto the couch and left him there.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly, Sasuke really had no idea what he was doing medically but it was the thought that counted. Besides, it wasn't a fatal injury, he'd be fine. What concerned him was Sasuke's lack of control. He knew returning to Konoha wasn't easy for the boy but such a severe reaction bothered him.

Sasuke returned in front of him with Yasuko, he put her beside her uncle.

"Keep Itachi busy while I cook breakfast."

Itachi almost flinched but instead he picked up the infant.

"Hello Yasuko," the baby gurgled back at her uncle with a giggle.

Sasuke stared down at the dinner he prepared. He had thought soup would be easy enough but the broth was thick and the aroma smelled weird. Shrugging it off, he brought a bowl out to his brother.

But Itachi was sleep, Yasuko lying on his chest resting as well. Sasuke smiled faintly, dinner could wait.

Hours later, Sasuke ascended the stairs to take a shower when three knocks on the door echoed through the house. The young Uchiha sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

By the time he bothered to make his way to the door Itachi already had it open. Kakashi was on the other side of the door, scratching the side of his head.

"There's been a change of plans. We need to leave. Now."

Itachi glanced at his brother; Kakashi looked at Sasuke as well. They all waited in silence. Sasuke turned his head away.

"I'll go." There was an obvious ultimatum hanging in the air but Sasuke said no more.

"Allow us a few moments to pack." Kakashi shrugged at Itachi.

It was ten minutes later when they were finished. Sasuke was the first to descend the stairs. Kakashi grinned at the baby strapped to Sasuke's back. Itachi came down next. He was dressed in all black with his mission mask strapped upon his face. The only thing that wasn't black was the tan back pack that held scrolls that sealed within them the brother's belongings.

"May I hold her?" Kakashi held out his gloved hands to receive the child. Sasuke glared at him as if her were a piece of dog shit.

"No." Yasuko started giggling and grabbed onto her father's dark blue hair. Sasuke bit back a smirk.

They took to the trees, Itachi mindful of his wound and Sasuke mindful of his burden.

Every effort of conversation Kakashi put forth was shot down by the ever silent Uchiha's. Luckily, Yasuko decided to break the silence after a few hours with shrill cries. The dull atmosphere was even started to get under the masked ninja's skin and he silently thanked the infant. Sasuke instantly dropped down from the trees and placed his daughter on the cool forest floor.

Kakashi winced at this but didn't say anything.

Itachi handed his brother a scroll and Sasuke deactivated it with a few quick hand signs.

Kakashi whipped out his book to distract himself as Sasuke changed the baby's diaper.

Sasuke stood again once he was done, ready to move again.

"She's not hungry?"

"I fed her." Kakashi silently noted Sasuke was extremely touchy about this child. Itachi stood as well, having just finished rewrapping his wound. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow.

"How'd that happen?"

"A sparring accident."

"I see." And Kakashi said no more as they traveled in silence once again.

Three hours later, Kakashi signaled for them to stop.

"We'll rest here. This is where the rest of my team will catch up with us." Itachi nodded silently. Sasuke didn't say anything.

They made a small fire, the chill in the air becoming more biting as the day grew long. After a few tense moments Itachi stood. He left the campsite silently.

Sasuke stood as well and held his daughter out to the masked ninja. Kakashi took her carefully, a grin curling his uncovered eye.

"If I even sense you've endangered her in any way I will have your head Hatake." Sasuke threatened the man.

Kakashi held the infant close to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Kakashi said in mock horror. Sasuke sighed and left the campsite.

Kakashi glanced down at the infant on his knee.

"They never did tell me your name, little one." He mused absently.

Sasuke approached the retches silently. As he got closer he saw his brother hunched over, coughing for all he was worth. Sensing the chakra, Itachi wiped his mouth and straightened.

"How long were you going to lie to me?"

"I did not lie to you."

"You didn't tell me the truth."

Itachi let his eyes slide closed for a few moments before he opened them again.

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"That's all you ever say."

"It's the truth."

"Then why have you been coughing up blood Itachi?"

The older Uchiha paused before wiped his hand on his black pants.

"I'm…ill Sasuke."

"How serious?"

"Six months Sasuke." The younger Uchiha reeled back in shock the he regained his composure.

"Six months is a long time for an illness to cure itself."

"No Sasuke," the boy had always been good with denial, "I have six months to live."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No."

Sasuke stared at his brother for a few moments, the full meaning of the conversation not really hitting him.

"You will not tell Kakashi." Sasuke nodded at that, it wasn't Konoha's business.

Back at the campsite, Kakashi was bouncing Yasuko on his lap, trying to get her to stop crying. Sasuke instantly swooped down and gathered her in his arms.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

Kakashi had the nerve to look offended.

"Nevermind," Sasuke bit out once he moved to sit across from his former teacher. As he fed his daughter Kakashi decided to start a conversation with the teen.

"I never expected you of all people to knock a girl up." Sasuke ignored him. "I wonder who had such patience."

Sasuke glared at the grinning ninja.

"There was no woman." Sasuke finally said. Kakashi laughed slightly, leave it to his student to swim that far down in denial.

"Believe what you want." Sasuke grunted.

"You'd tell Kakashi-san of the origins of Yasuko's birth?" Itachi questioned as he stepped back into the clearing.

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi stared in confusion, his amusement leaving his features quickly.

"Sasuke is correct. There was no woman."

Kakashi just stared. Itachi looked to his brother and he shrugged. Sasuke maneuvered the small infant so he could lift his shirt. Kakashi's eye widened as it landed on the long faded scar underneath Sasuke's navel.

He felt sick to his stomach.

"How?" he asked faintly, trying to ignore the nausea and confusion he felt.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke bit out, "was one sick bastard."

Kakashi paled and nothing else was said that night.

The next morning the four were awakened by their extra traveling partners.

Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga and surprisingly Iruka Umino were the three that stood in front of them.

"Good morning." Iruka greeted them cheerfully. Itachi was the first on his feet; he had been up for hours but decided to rest his wounded side.

"Good morning Umino-san" Iruka was faintly surprised Itachi knew who he was and felt a little proud at the fact. Itachi used to be a famous S-class criminal after all. Why would he bother remembering the name of a lowly teacher, a chuunin?

"Uchiha-sama," Iruka nodded his head in respect. Neji and Shikamaru parroted this calmly, Shikamaru's resembled a sigh more than anything. Itachi frowned deeply but did not correct then. Yasuko was next to wake which in turn woke Sasuke with her slight sounds of agitation. He glared at the three for waking her.

"Who is this?" Iruka asked excitedly, he adored small children. He couldn't wait until the little one was a toddler. It was the best age in his opinion. He was already thinking of all the things he could teach the small child once she was of age. Before he could voice his excitement his teammate decided to voice his discontent.

"We hadn't prepared for a child." Neji interjected derisively. Obviously he had no respect to spare for the younger Uchiha.

"I can care for her myself Hyuuga." Sasuke said his name like an insult.

Neji glanced away, choosing to scan the area than respond.

Sasuke set about rolling up his sleeping mat, expertly covering his tracks like the criminal he was.

Minutes later they left the campsite. Iruka carried Yasuko on his back as he had insisted. Sasuke let him because Iruka hadn't asked a whole bunch of questions like Kakashi had. Besides, the curious baby was beginning to make his back hurt.

Hours later, Sasuke glanced behind him. Itachi was taking up the rear, as always. His mask was strapped to his hip, giving everyone around him the serious look on his face. Sasuke fell back until he was traveling beside his brother.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sasuke." Itachi said calmly, not sparing his brother a glance.

"You don't look fine."

"Your concern is misplaced foolish brother."

Sasuke scoffed and moved ahead. He shot past Neji and then Kakashi and Shikamaru. He stopped at Iruka and glanced at his small child. Her pudgy hands grasped onto Iruka's hair as she rested against him.

Iruka glanced at his former student. He wanted to say something, anything to break Sasuke out of the brooding he was falling into. Years of separation caused him to stay tightlipped; he didn't want to aggravate Sasuke more.

"We'll stop here." Kakashi dropped down out of the trees a few hours later. His team followed suit.

They took this chance to eat a late lunch of granola bars. Shikamaru suddenly stood with an exaggerated stretch.

"These bars are disgusting. Sasuke and I are going to find some meat."

Sasuke looked up from Yasuko, keeping her bottle poised so she could suckle on it herself.

His face drew in with a glare at what he perceived as an order. He never agreed to get up.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'll feed her." Itachi was already taking Yasuko put his grip as he talked. Sasuke stood with a sigh. He couldn't believe Itachi was being so compliant to their mind games. Very quickly he was losing patience but for now he kept his composure.

"Whatever."

He followed Shikamaru out of the campsite. Silently, Sasuke half assed hunted for a rabbit in the thick bushes. He wasn't hungry and if Shikamaru was then that was his problem. After a long pause his impromptu hunting partner finally spoke up.

"So how'd you manage to get knocked up?"

Sasuke hid his shock well, he swallowed as he straightened and looked at Shikamaru.

"That isn't any of your concern." He said but Shikamaru continued to talk.

"You rub your stomach a lot, where a cesarean incision is normally made."

Sasuke felt a bit of horror at that. He never formed habits and he definitely was not aware of that one. Nonetheless, Sasuke frowned faintly; it was a big conclusion to come to with that evidence. Sensing Sasuke's confusion, Shikamaru explained further.

"I also heard Kakashi and your brother talking about it." Sasuke tensed. So they were gossiping about him, were they? It was becoming clearer to Sasuke each day where Itachi's loyalties lie. He was too attached to Konoha, he obviously valued his home over his family.

Sasuke's chakra reacted to his mood and began to crackle along his wrists. The lightning like chakra simmered along his arm as he clenched his hands in frustration.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed out before he stated louder, "Look I don't care how she was born I was just curious."

Sasuke knew the genius wasn't "just curious", he clearly had a motive. He wouldn't have brought him out here in the first place if there wasn't an ulterior motive. The Uchiha just wasn't sure what it was but he would find out.

"Listen Nara, Konoha may have Itachi fooled but I'm not like my brother. Endanger my family and I'll burn Konoha to the ground."

Shikamaru just shook his head at the threat and brushed past the pissed Uchiha.

Back at camp he shivered faintly, but it wasn't from the cold. No, the image of Itachi Uchiha, ex Akatsuki member holding a small child was a very weird sight. Itachi was one of the few things he feared. The man was a living breathing nightmare. Even after learning the heinous truth, Shikamaru still knew Itachi was not a force to be reckoned with. Iruka sat beside the ex-criminal, a kind smile upon his face. Shikamaru marveled at how easy it was for the man to accept this development. He was broken out of his mild musing when something shot past him, almost knocking him off his feet.

In an instant, Sasuke was hovering over his brother, a chidori screaming in his grasp. The lit hand was poised right in front of Itachi yet the man only stared up at him calmly.

"What's gotten you so upset foolish little brother?"

The escort team was at a loss of what to do. They didn't want Sasuke attacking anyone and their instincts told them to disarm him. On the other hand, Itachi Uchiha was perfectly capable of disarming the boy himself. They weren't sure if he was really in danger or not.

"Be thankful you are holding my child." Sasuke hissed out before his chidori died out. He glared at his audience and the ninja assumed a battle stance.

"Let's go."

The gathered ninja decided not to defy him. After Itachi had safely strapped Yasuko onto Iruka's back they all followed the volatile teen. Iruka glanced at Itachi and the man frowned at the pity in his brown eyes.

"Do not despair Umino-san. Sasuke's been prone to tantrums since he was an infant." Itachi said in good humor. Iruka decided to laugh it off, noticing the tense shoulders of the powerful man. There was something going on with them he would probably never understand.

Iruka shot off; taking comfort in the slight humor floating in Itachi's brown eyes. If the teacher had known the ex Akatsuki member better he would have seen the concern and worry reflected in the failing eyes. That wasn't just a tantrum; Sasuke was reverting back to his old ways when he was hell bent on killing Itachi.

The group had approached inner fire country as the sun fell. They raced toward Konoha as if they were being chased. Sasuke moved the fastest and the team could hardly see his back anymore.

Soon, the large gates were in full view and they left the trees to travel on the dirt road. It was another mile to the entrance. The Uchihas walked silently, wondering what would await them on the other side of the gates.

* * *

Please give me a little bit of feedback on this. Is the OC annoying? I cannot stand OC's but his baby is important to the plot :(

Don't forget! **30**th reviewer gets a oneshot from yours truly :D


	3. Chapter 2

Oh yes, sandsibcrazy is aware of how late this story is! I am incredibly sorry. You see, fall semester classes in my university have started and I've been swamped with paper and the like. **BUT **I put off the two essay I must do this month to give my beautiful reviewers, favoriters, alerters, readers, etc **this! **I owe it to you, I really do!

Well without further ado, Chapter 2 of Dead Eyes!

**Disclaimer: ****This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.**

* * *

Itachi watched his brother's tense back as he approached the open gates. Sasuke was the first to walk through Konoha so he waited for the others to catch up.

The two chuunin guards gawked at him, finally seeing what they thought was the youngest Uchiha after so many years. Sasuke ignored them, choosing to glare into the village. People were already starting to gather. The large crowd advanced gracelessly, bumping into each other to take a glance at who arrived.

Sasuke glared at them all, a familiar burning in his heart beginning to form. These people ruined Itachi's life. These people were the reason why his brother had to go rogue. These people- He jumped slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Stay alert Foolish little brother." Sasuke nodded grimly; satisfied with the fact Itachi seemed at least a bit wary.

Kakashi got the ok from the guards and they entered.

Immediately the crowd became louder as the small group approached.

"Sasuke-kun!" Girls screamed, some were crying openly. Many were waving their hands around, trying to get his attention. The high pitched squeals almost drowned out the calls for his brother.

"Itachi-sama!" Women and men hollered in something akin to a chant.

The Konoha escorts flanked each side of the two brothers so the crowd couldn't get to them. The citizens still tried to push through but the men assembled were skilled enough to keep them away.

"They're calling your name." Sasuke said quietly, wondering what his brother could possibly be thinking about this situation. Itachi didn't respond.

"Sasuke!" A voice louder than the clambering crowd echoed through the streets and the addressed teen sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if the Kazekage from Suna heard the call as well.

"Bastard!" Naruto stopped in front of the escorts and crossed his arms with a wide grin on his face.

"Neji let me through!" The energetic genin pointed at the silent teen impatiently. Neji frowned.

"How did you escape Yamato-san?" Naruto laughed at Neji's inquiry.

"Nothing can keep Naruto Uzumaki caged!" He boasted. Sasuke groaned faintly, feeling his IQ dropping with each word that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Move Hyuuga." Sasuke muttered as he brushed past him, breaking out of the protective barrier. He stood in front of his former teammate with a stance that suggested he wanted to start a fight.

"Naruto," he acknowledged, drawling out his former teammates name in a manner he knew the genin. A small smirk began to form as Naruto's expression turned sour.

Before Naruto could respond Yasuko began to cry. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His eyes shot around as he tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

"Iruka-sensei! You didn't tell me you were a father!"

Iruka became flustered and vehemently denied the claim as he tried to explain.

Sasuke groaned lightly.

"She's mine idiot."

Everyone sighed at Naruto's shrieking except for Itachi. He'd noticed a significant change in Sasuke's attitude once Naruto had arrived. His brother's chakra flow wasn't as erratic nor was the avenger as wound up as he was when they first entered.

Resisting a smile, Itachi glanced over at still screaming crowd. They were cheering for him, at that thought Itachi openly frowned.

Suddenly the entourage was moving forward. Naruto now moved with them, trying to get Yasuko's attention. He had successfully calmed her down with his comical expressions.

They arrived at the Hokage's tower with little trouble, despite the thick crowd.

"Brat what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked and then she shook her head. "I should have expected this."

Naruto beamed proudly.

Her look suddenly hardened and she glanced at the two Uchiha brothers.

"You must-" she was interrupted by the sound of an infant crying.

"What the hell is that!"

"She's hungry." The Hokage looked at Sasuke.

"Come again?"

"My daughter is hungry; surely that concept is not too difficult for a Kage to understand?"

"Sasuke." Itachi looked at his brother reprovingly. Sasuke didn't respond but he also didn't further his attack on her intelligence. He released Yasuko's baby bag from the scroll jutsu and prepared her formula, ignoring the stares of other's around him.

Folding her hands in front of her mouth, Tsunade hid a smile. Itachi truly was a lifesaver if he could control that boy. She cleared her throat.

"Now, as I was saying, you must be wondering why I have summoned you two here." Tsunade paused. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, badgering the Uchiha to feed Yasuko. Sasuke ignored him instead listening to Tsunade as he cradled the infant.

"We need to secure this village's strongest clans." She continued. Itachi cleared his throat. The Hokage glanced his way.

"The Uchiha clan no longer exists." He said simply. Tsunade grimaced.

"You two, alongside this child, are still alive. Do you not count for something?" Even Naruto could sense the atmosphere becoming dangerous. Sasuke placed his full attention on his brother. Hopefully, Itachi would tell Konoha right where they could stick their 'clans' and the three could go home.

"We do not." Itachi responded. Tsunade's mind was whirling now trying to figure out a way to get him to stay. She could tell the last Uchiha's were about to leave.

"A war is coming," this got Itachi's attention; Sasuke couldn't care less about what happened to Konoha.  
"We only have the faintest idea of what we're up against. To win this war we'll need the strongest allies we have. Obviously, this is why we've called upon you two."

Itachi closed his eyes and everyone waited on baited breath what he would say next. Sasuke openly glared at them both. They wanted pawns! Did Itachi not see what they're intentions? Or did he choose to ignore them?

"We will stay, but whether my brother and I will fight is yet to be determined." Itachi finally responded. Tsunade let out a breath in relief.

"That is all I ask." She muttered tiredly, then with a louder voice, "Kakashi will show you where you'll be staying but Itachi I'd like to speak to you in private."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. Anything she had to say in front of Itachi she could stay in front of him.

"Go along Sasuke. I'll be with you shortly." Sasuke looked angry but he followed Kakashi reluctantly, strapping Yasuko to his back wordlessly.

Outside on the streets, Sasuke glanced up at the Hokage tower, wondering what they were talking about.

"Why can't I hold her?" Naruto screeched for the umpteenth time. Sasuke chose to ignore him so Naruto made a move to grab her anyway. He could handle a baby; Sasuke would just have to see this the hard way. One second Naruto had his hands outstretched to pick up the infant the next he was laid out on the ground.

Naruto blinked up from the floor, raising a hand to his smarting cheek.

"What?" he said deliriously, feeling as if the world had been flipped upside down.

"Don't ever touch my daughter again." Sasuke bit out, glaring down at the nine tailed fox container.

Naruto grumbled angrily as he picked himself off the floor, mumbling something that sounded like "stingy bastard".

Kakashi looked behind him in slight amusement, Sasuke glared back at him openly. He knew what the man was thinking. But, he was only interacting with Naruto because he had to. Naruto was impossible to ignore for so long, the jinchuuriki would make his presence known one way or another.

They walked in silence until Kakashi suddenly stopped in front of an apartment context. The apartment he led them to was large, with an open floor plan. Sasuke almost smirked, Konoha knew when to kiss ass.

"Wow! So big! Let's have a sleepover Sasuke!" Naruto yelled excitedly, bolting from one thing to another.

"No."

Naruto huffed but didn't say any more on the subject.

"Your residency here will be paid by the Hokage estate, ask Tsunade-sama if you have any questions. Naruto, don't forget you have a mission tomorrow. See ya!" Before Sasuke could respond Kakashi had left in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto groaned as he slapped his forehead. He had completely forgotten about it. He glanced over at his friend. Sasuke was busy spreading out a blanket onto the couch. He lay his daughter down gently and began to change her diaper. Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste until he took in how adorable the scene was. His face softened significantly.

"What's her name?" he spoke quietly, knowing his loud voice would break the tranquility of the scene.

"Yasuko." Sasuke grunted out as he adjusted her clean diaper.

"She looks just like you!" Sasuke snorted at that, if only Naruto knew.

"Ah, hello Naruto-kun." The addressed genin jumped, having not expected Itachi to walk through the unlocked door.

"What did the Hokage say?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Sasuke shot him a dangerous look. So Itachi was already keeping secrets from him? That feeling began to burn within him yet again.

"Itachi! We were thinking about having a sleepover! Wouldn't that be fun?" Naruto interjected, not liking the way Sasuke was glaring at his brother.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and glanced at his brother, seeing the glare he bit back a smile for the second time that day. "That sounds like a marvelous idea, Naruto-kun."

"Yes! Let me go pack!" Naruto hollered, pumping his fist in the air before he ran out of the apartment, supposedly to his own. Sasuke's eyes burned the side of Itachi's face.

Itachi left the living room to approach one of the closed doors. Inside was a large bedroom. He heard footsteps behind him.

"You left Yasuko on the couch." Itachi turned pointed out to his brother before the ninja could erupt. He could already tell he wanted to. Sasuke let out an agitated sound and left the room in a hurry.

By the time he had returned from the spacious living room, Itachi was sitting on the bed silently. Sasuke could tell his brother was just waiting for him to shout at him and he dampened down his anger in slight embarrassment.

"I know you do not trust me but listen carefully. What you perceive is not the truth." Itachi finally said. Sasuke flinched.

"I do trust you." Sasuke argued faintly, thoroughly horrified that his brother thought he didn't.

"Given the past, I would understand-"

"I trust you." Sasuke bit out before Itachi could complete his sentence. Itachi closed his eyes briefly before reopening them.

"Nonetheless, be patient foolish little brother." Then Itachi had a small little smile on his face and Sasuke's icy heart warmed at the sight. So Itachi had a plan? Hopefully, it ended with Konoha in ruins. He smirked back at his brother.

The movement was ruined as a large bang was heard. Sasuke was in the living room in a split second.

"She's so cute." Sasuke glared at Naruto as the genin held his child. The Kyuubi holder held the young child by her armpits; a wide grin was stretched across his face.

"Call me Uncle-Naruto." he encouraged.

"She can't talk yet dumbass."

"I know that!" Naruto snapped before he started to coo sweetly at the child. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't remove his daughter from the boy's arms.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted, finally coming from the bedroom.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto said with a smile, taking in Itachi's appearance. To him, the Uchiha was a hero in his own right and he couldn't believe he was in the man's presence.

Sasuke easily took his daughter out Naruto's hands. He watched the exchange quietly.

"Have you had lunch yet Naruto-kun?" Naruto continued to stare causing Itachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked again.

Naruto finally broke out of his star struck behavior.

He pounded his fist against his other hand's palm.

"I could always eat!" Itachi let a small smile come onto his face.

Itachi made his way to the kitchen, knowing food would already be in there.

"How does ramen sound?" Itachi murmured, already reaching for the ingredients.

Naruto looked like he was about to wet himself.

"You can cook? Homemade ramen? Can I move in?" Naruto was a little too close for Itachi's comfort. The man stepped away slightly.

"That wouldn't be my decision." Itachi said in mild humor, glancing at Sasuke pointedly.

Sasuke frowned openly.

"No way in hell." Of course Naruto had to make a huge production of not getting his way. After a few moments of agitating pleading and shouts, Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered but Naruto heard him.

"Yes!" He cheered, thoroughly excited about the idea of living with his best friend and the village hero.

Later, they all sat around a wooden dinner table. Too late they had realized their mistake. Sitting at the table would be entirely too weird, too familial.

Itachi sat across from Naruto, his brother and niece beside him. Sasuke had the infant in his lap, letting her hold a bottle of warm milk by herself.

"This is so good!" Naruto complimented, although it came out indistinct due to the noodles he had yet to swallow.

Sasuke stared at him derisively, steadily losing what little appetite he had. He suddenly got up, leaving his chilling ramen on the table. Yasuko began to fuss, upset that she was being moved away from the cheerful presence of her self-proclaimed 'uncle'.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked before Itachi could.

"Training." And then they heard the door slam shut, followed by Yasuko's wails in the living room.

Itachi sighed and began to get up when Naruto put his hand out.

"I'll get her." and he moved to do just that. Itachi reclined back in his seat and willed his headache to go away.

Naruto came back quicker than Itachi thought he would have. He decided not to correct the way the teen was holding Yasuko. If Sasuke found out about the way Naruto held his child he'd be extremely upset. Naruto would have to hide for days from the father's wrath. Itachi fought a smile as Naruto sat down.

Putting the baby on his lap, Naruto had suddenly adopted a more serious expression. Itachi could sense the stare without even seeing it.

"Does Sasuke know…?" Itachi looked up from his own bowl at the inquiry.

"Pardon?" Naruto fidgeted impatiently, mildly uncomfortable with the conversation but curiosity was getting the best of him. Yasuko had fallen silent in his lap as if she wanted to know as well.

"Does Sasuke know the truth behind the massacre?"

"Yes."

"Then why does he treat you so bad?" Naruto's voice began to rise but he lowered it immediately.

"Sasuke has every reason to hold me to my sins."

"But you did it for him! For Konoha!" The Kyuubi vessel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Naruto-kun, there are things about my brother that only you understand. Similarly, there are things about him that only I, as his older brother, would understand."

"I know that's true," Naruto began lowly as he regained his composure, "but even someone like me can understand how unfair he's being."

"My brother thinks differently from you and I Naruto-kun," Itachi was a patient man; however Naruto was testing it today.

The genin seemed to sense this and he laughed slightly, nervously.

"That's for damn sure!"

In the forest barely contained by the walls of the village, Sasuke was throwing a kunai at a tree. He used momentum from the embedded steel to propel him upward. He attached the soles of his feet to the tree with chakra. Then, he began his training. Using his abdominal and leg muscles he did upside down sit ups.

His eyes narrowed after the fiftieth pump upwards. He dropped down from the tree, ripping the kunai out as he dropped to the forest floor. He chucked the weapon into the canopy, causing his unwanted company to reveal himself.

Kakashi threw shuriken at him, causing the criminal to evade to the left. In an instant, Kakashi was beside him ready to land a punch. Sasuke flipped over him and lunged forward. His hand crackled with chidori as he sent it through Kakashi's chest.

Sasuke smirked dangerously as he felt his hand sink through. Suddenly, the Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Too slow." He heard. Then his body was encased in the dirty forest ground, only his head above ground. Kakashi showed himself, walking up to the avenger with his natural persona.

"Same old trick, ne Sasuke?"

"Think again." He felt the breath on his neck much too late. Before Kakashi knew it, snakes were slithering up his body. They came from the Sasuke he had pulled underground, apparently a part of his clone jutsu. They restrained his hands behind his back and Kakashi couldn't help but grin.

"You've gotten stronger."

"Stronger than you." Sasuke breathed out. He had already been winded from the sit ups. The impromptu fight did nothing to help this.

"Perhaps in genjutsu and taijutsu but you lack something very important."

_You lack hatred. _

Sasuke let the snake's grip on the copy ninja tighten. He frowned as the words echoed in his head. Banishing the thoughts and memories away, Sasuke blinked slowly as if it would rid him of the headache he now had.

Seeing Sasuke wasn't going to prompt him into speaking, Kakashi continued.

"You lack passion." Kakashi said simply.

"I have plenty of passion." Sasuke bit out, he didn't lack anything.

"Impulsiveness is not the same as passion." Kakashi interjected calmly. Sasuke glared at him, his sharingan had finally activated itself. He glared at Kakashi, refusing to answer him.

"Well, how are you getting along with Itachi?" Sasuke's hard expression softened quite a bit and he felt a bit of guilt begin to erupt inside of him.

"Not that well." Sasuke admitted quietly. Kakashi barely raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered. The snakes puffed out of existence. Kakashi flexed his arms, starting up the circulation he lost with the constriction. Sasuke began to walk out of the forest, gritting his teeth when he heard Kakashi following after him.

He ignored the masked man all the way to his designated residence. With a sigh, he entered the home. Kakashi was not far behind him.

"Bastard, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted with a grin. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" He moved further into the house, noting his daughter sleeping on the couch. There were enough covers and pillows around her that Sasuke wasn't too worried.

Naruto scrunched up his nose and began to gag dramatically.

"Pee-yew! Sasuke you stink!" The criminal ignored him, successfully finding his brother in the kitchen. The quiet man was putting something in the oven.

"Itachi." Sasuke called. The older sibling straightened with a small yet easy smile on his face. Sasuke noticed Itachi had changed from his traveling outfit to a much more comfortable one. He seemed cleaner and definitely more relaxed.

Sasuke thought this look fit him. For once, his older brother didn't look like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sasuke?" The younger sibling realized he was staring and cleared his throat. He was unsure as to why his face felt so hot, he didn't feel sick. Realizing Itachi was still waiting for him to speak, he focused on what he was trying to say.

"I need to speak with you." And with a pause he remembered Naruto and Kakashi were in the room, "privately."

"Of course." And Itachi followed his brother.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi worriedly; he obviously wanted to say something. Sasuke hadn't been the most reasonable ninja in the world. The last thing Naruto wanted was a fight on their hands.

"They'll be fine." Kakashi assured. The simple words seemed to alleviate some of Naruto's tension. Silently, Kakashi added; I_ hope. _

Sasuke closed the door quietly once his brother had sat on the bed.

"What's on your mind foolish little brother?" Itachi asked after a lull of silence. Again, there was a pause. The silence stretched on as Sasuke refused to maintain eye contact. Itachi opened his mouth to speak again, anything to prompt his brother but Sasuke cut him off.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke bit out harshly and then he sighed. There he went again, being much too hostile. "I shouldn't be treating you this way. Old habits die hard I suppose."

Itachi didn't say anything at first; he patted the space next to him. Sasuke sat next to him.

It was obvious Itachi was about to say something profound. Sasuke leaned in to listen; he wouldn't fail his brother again.

Suddenly Itachi was moving away from him.

"Perhaps you should take a shower first." Itachi said stiffly, his voice sounding a bit pinched. Sasuke frowned and lifted an arm to smell. He drew back in horror but he was unable to escape the smell. How had he not noticed before?

"Yea." He said weakly and got up to do just that.

Itachi ignored Naruto and Kakashi as he went into the kitchen. Grabbing some mitts, he opened the oven and checked on the cake he was baking. It wasn't anywhere ready.

Itachi was mildly surprised how well equipped the kitchen was. It had a little bit of everything. Konoha had provided them with many homely gifts, as if expecting this to be their permanent residence.

Shaking off the thought, he went about preparing a warm bottle for his niece. She should be waking from her nap any minute now anyway.

"You are quite…domestic." Kakashi spoke up as Itachi tested the bottle on the back of his hand. By now, it was only habit. He had fixed it perfectly so many times already.

"Thank you Hatake-san." Itachi said as he walked toward the infant. Kakashi scratched the back of his head quizzically. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

Naruto was sitting on the couch next to the infant, a content expression on his face as he read a scroll.

Itachi gently scooped the child up and sat down next to Naruto. Yasuko began to eat almost immediately. Both Naruto and Kakashi gawked at the scene, although the latter wasn't as obvious about it.

It was weird being in Itachi's presence without fearing an attack. It was even weirder to see him so calm and paternal.

Itachi could feel their stares but he didn't bother asking them about it. There was silence all around before Kakashi made his way toward the door.

"Don't kill each other!" were his parting words before he vanished. Itachi shook his head at the man's antics and Naruto laughed slightly.

Meanwhile, Sasuke angrily washed the soap out of his eyes. He was too far engrossed in his thoughts that the suds assaulted him before he could stop it. His eyes were already sensitive as it was, putting chemicals in them almost made him scream.

Stepping out of the shower, he toweled off his face. The avenger could feel how blotchy his skin probably was from the hurried scrubbing he'd done to get the suds away from his face. He put on the clothes he'd found in the bedroom. He chose a civilian outfit that didn't seem too affiliated with the leaf.

Once he had set foot into the living room, Naruto was the first to notice his mistake.

"Were you crying?" Naruto asked loudly, which caused Itachi to look up from the baby on his lap to his brother. The elder brother searched Sasuke's face, wondering what had gotten him upset.

Sasuke turned away from the prying gaze, feeling uncomfortable again.

"No, idiot, I got soap in my eyes." Sasuke resisted the urge to rub them; the embarrassment had yet to go away. His brother's eyes pinned so heavily on him did not help that fact at all. Finally, Sasuke could feel the gaze move away from him.

Sasuke tried to stamp down his irritation. He wasn't a child. Even if he was crying, and they were stupid for thinking he would have been, he was almost a grown adult. He could handle himself.

Ignoring them both, he sniffed the air. A slightly sweet aroma filled the air around him, a far cry from the foul stench he was emitting a half hour before.

"Itachi's baking a cake." Naruto informed him proudly. Sasuke let a small smirk curl his face mockingly.

"I didn't peg you as the baking type." He teased lightly.

"I'm not." Itachi said simply. Naruto blanched.

"B-but you do know what it'll taste like...right?" Naruto asked shakily.

"I do not."

Naruto's face fell.

"I'm kidding Naruto-kun." Itachi's lower lip curved upward slightly. Naruto's mouth opened widely.

"Don't do that!" he pointed an accusatory finger at the man, aghast at someone joking about food.

Sasuke took his child away from Itachi, irritated again although this time he wasn't sure why. He glared at Naruto.

They never did get around to eating the cake Itachi had made. Instead, they had left to their respective rooms. Naruto slept on the couch for now, soon he'd put all of his things in the study across from Itachi's room. It wasn't large but Naruto certainly didn't mind.

Sasuke put Yasuko in her crib. He arranged it so it was right next to his bed. He lay in the bed but he wasn't tired in the least. His mind raced of all the possibilities that could happen while his family was here.

Worry began to eat at his brain. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to protect them both, which he had sworn to himself that he would do. Too often had Itachi been there to protect him, it was time for him to show his brother he could do the same.

Still, something was gnawing in his gut, telling him that something was off. He tried to rest anyway; a quick glance outside told him night had fallen a while ago.

He glanced through the bars of Yasuko's crib. The infants face was calm and her eyes were closed. He could see her small chest rise and fall as she took in each breath.

The movement relaxed him slightly and he closed his eyes. Soon, he had slipped into the abyss, unaware of the turmoil going on right next door to him.

An almost silent clink was heard as Itachi buckled the weapon holster to the back of his leg. His civilian outfit was gone and now his black uniform reserved for missions covered his strong frame. He slid the mask onto his face and left the house without a sound.

He arrived at the meeting place early. The silent ninja stood there calmly, opting to sharpen a kunai to pass the time. It took about ten minutes before two ANBU had appeared in front of him. Had he been a lesser ninja, Itachi would have jumped. Being who he was, he had sensed their arrival before they had even materialized.

The two inclined their heads in some semblance of a greeting. Itachi stood stock still. Finally, they rushed at him, brandishing their weapons. One had a long sword, much like Sasuke's while the other had needles.

Itachi flipped backward as they came at him and went on the offense. He decided to use the kunai he's been sharpening He easily deflected the needles coming at him and countered the attack with a few swipes of his own. The two ANBU moved out of the way as he rushed at them. His kunai was held tightly in his hand, poised dangerously for anyone who got in its way.

The three parried attacks for a few minutes. Itachi could feel his wound become strained from the effort. He grimaced in pain as the wound stretched when he evaded a swipe to his neck.

"Enough!" The two ANBU immediately stopped their attack. The Hokage stepped in front of them. She crossed her arms across her chest. She stared down Itachi, an unreadable expression on her face.

The ex-criminal stood still, staring at her calmly through his mask although his stomach throbbed where Sasuke had stabbed him.

Tsunade walked toward him, her hands forming signs almost lazily.

Itachi grew tense as she went behind him but he faced forward. Suddenly, her palm pressed against the nape of his neck. The pressure and influx of invasive painful chakra from the jutsu caused him to lose his balance. He fell to his knees and grit his teeth in agony. White hot pain gripped his body as he shook from the effort of staying awake. Blood dripped from his eyes as his sharingan flashed in and out of activation. His head spun wildly as he struggled to form an intelligible word.

The pain only elevated when he felt his arms being restrained behind his back. The last of his balance being pulled away from him, he fell forward. The restraints pulled him back into the stance he was in before.

He faintly heard the Hokage's barked orders as he tried to keep awake. Itachi's eyes stung as he thought about what he was about to do. He was a disgrace. He's always been one and would continue to be one to his death. One single teardrop managed to intermingle with his crimson tears. The mask expertly concealed it. He bowed his head somewhat involuntarily as he felt the strength leave his body and his eyesight failing him.

_I'm sorry Sasuke. I've failed you yet again. _With the one coherent thought that was able to push through his foggy brain, he lost consciousness.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now the plot will begin to pick up. A few things to remember; this will have _minor_ incest (as in no needless smut in the first chapter -_-), will have angst (as if that isn't already here), **AND **first person who gets me to 30 reviews wins a _**FREE** _oneshot of their choosing! :D! So expect someone to strike gold around the 17th or so chapter! heehee

Anyway, I hope this story continues to interest some people! Also, PAIRINGS! ItaSasu is a definite but does anyone want to see something else? Like perhaps Natsu and Gray maybe? Oh wait... _moving on _Feel free to suggest anything. I'll see if I can make it happen ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here is the next chapter of Dead Eyes. I hope you enjoy!

Also thank you to my anonymous reviewer! I GREATLY appreciate anyone's input.

Now for a little rant! There are soooooooo few good fanfiction out there now! I want to see some new good material, in all the pairings that I like! I resorted to rereading the fanfiction in my favorites :(

**Disclaimer: ****This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.**

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a jolt. Sitting up, he looked around the room confusedly, wondering what had awoken him. He didn't sense any immediate danger. Yasuko was sleeping in her crib peacefully. Still, something wasn't sitting right in his stomach.

He got out of bed and stood over Yasuko's crib. Pressing a hand to her warm cheek, he allowed a small smile to lift his lips slightly. He was proud of his daughter; she was already showing signs of being incredibly smart. It was only a matter of time before she was learning to walk, talk and read.

The feeling began to vanish as that gnawing sensation came back, as if something was wrong. Sasuke left his child to walk down the hall, stopping at Itachi's door. His hand paused at the doorknob. His brother was a light sleeper; he'd surely wake up if Sasuke went in.

Itachi deserved the sleep. Sasuke couldn't imagine what was going on in his brother's mind. Here they were, in the same place Itachi had been forced to do the unthinkable. Itachi had't complained, only did what he thought was right.

Coming to a decision, Sasuke's hand dropped from the doorknob and he moved away from the closed door.

If he had gone in, he had known his brother was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he continued down the hallway. Snorting lightly as he saw Naruto hanging halfway off the couch snoring loudly, he decided to drink some warm milk before he went back to sleep. It would help alleviate and clear his mind.

Sasuke fell back to sleep easily with the warm liquid in his stomach, he would need his strength if he wanted the plan he was formulating to be successful.

Next morning, Sasuke was awoken by Yasuko's crying. It was easy to pinpoint why. Naruto was noisily leaving the apartment. The criminal sighed as he grabbed his daughter and went to the kitchen. He was able to see Naruto close the front door before the genin had left.

Sasuke gave the small infant a bath before he fed her breakfast. He briefly wondered if his child should have been off the bottle by now. He hadn't bothered reading that part before he got frustrated with the book as a whole and trashed it. Now he wished he hadn't. He figured he'd begin to wean her.

He'd have to do some shopping, that was for sure. That thought almost made him physically sick. Encountering his fans was one of the last things he ever wanted to do. He'd have to suck it up if he planned on getting Yasuko the necessary supplies.

What he refused to do, however, was subject his daughter to his fans pawing at him and invading his privacy. He'd just have to find someone to watch her. And he had just the man in mind.

"I appreciate you watching her Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said sincerely, realizing what he had called the man too late. He'd never formally broken the tie between his old academy teacher and himself, which had to be the reason his mouth had gone and addressed the kind man that way.

He figured it was just as well. Gaining this teacher's trust was a good way to go forth with his plan. Sasuke resisted a dark smirk.

"It's no trouble Sasuke." Iruka waved his hand dismissively, adjusting the infant on his hip.

As Sasuke walked away from the home, he couldn't help but notice he had found his old academy teacher's home a little too easily. True, he had gone there twice before but that was more than seven years ago. Shaking the thought away, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket.

As he stepped out onto the street, the crowd that had followed him there gathered around him yet again. A burning intensity of anger caused him to grit his teeth but he pressed on, ignoring his homicidal feelings.

Once he had reached the baby store he was ready to use his chidori on every single person. Were his sins so easily forgiven? Was there no one who saw him as the criminal he was?

A chuunin that he knew very well began to walk over and he grimaced. Trying his hardest to not make eye contact, he looked at the hung up onesies as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do you need any help Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said and that most definitely wasn't what he expected. No tears? No violence? Not even an acknowledgment that he shouldn't be here? Sasuke grew suspicious; the girl had to be up to something. Besides, why was she in this store anyway? As if reading his thoughts, Sakura continued.

"Shikamaru sent me in here for Kurenai-san. Apparently her little one won't stay in the crib." Sakura began to laugh lightly, as if imagining it at that moment. Her mirth filled green eyes looked to Sasuke, waiting for him to respond.

The criminal wasn't even aware Kurenai had a child. He remembered the teacher well. She didn't seem like the type to settle down. Although he really shouldn't talk. Realizing Sakura was still waiting for him to answer, he cleared his throat.

"How long are children bottle-fed?" he asked at last. Sakura was a medical ninja and a woman. Surely she knew.

The pink haired ninja gave him a weird look.

"They normally start to get weaned around nine months, why?" Fuck.

"Curious." He muttered, moving around the store at last. He wasn't seeing anything that he liked for Yasuko. Besides the sippy cups in his handheld basket, there was nothing else that called his name.

Sakura continued to follow him around, much to his irritation. Even at the cash register, the girl had stayed beside him. He had managed to find a few developmental toys and some baby food he'd like Yasuko to have.

"Sasuke-kun…can I be honest with you?" Sakura asked quietly as they made their way through the crowded streets. He could barely hear her over the overbearing noise of the civilians. He grunted in response.

"I think you should leave. Along with Yasuko and Itachi." Sasuke barely flinched but his gaze hardened.

"Why?" he asked carefully. She knew about Yasuko and perhaps more than that. She could know way more than she let on. Konoha was holding secrets after all.

"I don't think it's safe." She said. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"What do you know?" he bit out, bringing her face close to his so he could glare her down. Any semblance of Sakura's relaxed attitude had gone away by now. In its stead came fear, she fought to get out of his grip.

"I don't know much Sasuke-kun." She continued to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp. Carelessly, he let her fall to the ground.

"Still useless," he bit out hotly then stormed his way to Iruka's. He'd get his child. Then he'd get the hell away from Konoha. The basket threw his balance off a bit but in no way did it slow him down.

He knocked on the academy teacher's door loudly. No one responded. After receiving no answer on the third try, he lost patience and kicked open the door. Immediately, a bad feeling permeated his senses.

It was entirely too silent.

"Oh hi Sasuke." Iruka said kindly, almost making Sasuke's already tense form jump in surprise. He looked up at his former teacher descending from the stairs; his daughter perched on the man's hip.

Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed the child out of the chuunin's arms. He was already gathering Yasuko's traveling bag when Iruka could finally speak.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Iruka asked concernedly as he followed the criminal around his household. Once Sasuke was sure he had all of Yasuko's belongings he glared at Iruka from his front door.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke bit out, wondering why he hadn't struck down this man yet.

"I-I can see that Sasuke," Iruka was fumbling over his words, uncomprehending and intimidated. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He refused to speak to this man anymore. Feeling oddly betrayed, he rocketed from the home and towards his designated apartment. Coming to Konoha was a mistake.

"Itachi!" he called not too nicely. He received no response and he immediately went towards the door the ex-Akatsuki member had inhabited last night.

"Itachi." He threw open the door. His brother was nowhere to be seen. With a growl, he activated his sharingan and hurriedly got his sword. Strapping his child to his back, he tied the hilt of Kusanagi against his hip.

Barely sparing a glance behind him, he disappeared in thin air. Reappearing in front of the Hokage's office, he threw the doors open harshly. They thudded against the wall loudly, causing the occupants to jump.

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke had his hand resting on his sword, ready to use it on everyone gathered. A quick flick of his eyes showed different emotions displayed on Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura's faces.

Tsunade sat back with a smirk.

"Sakura told me you'd come." Before any of the ninja could react the sword was at Tsunade's neck. It was dead silent before Sasuke spoke icily.

"I was unaware the Hokage had a death wish."

There was silence as the ninja's finally registered Sasuke's quick movement. Even Kakashi had missed Sasuke's move.

Tsunade leveled him with a glare of her own but soon it softened.

"Your brother is under my care. He has fallen ill." Well, Sasuke knew Itachi's sickness was a problem but for Konoha to become privy to it so early was worrisome. Sasuke would have to enact his plan sooner than he had thought.

"Take me to him." Sasuke ordered, sheathing his weapon. Tsunade resisted the urge to make a biting remark. She didn't want to work together any more than he did.

Tsunade stood, wondering how his child had been so silent this whole time. She worried about his daughter as he followed her down the hall. She didn't dare voice her concerns to him. She, in fact, did not have a death wish.

When Tsunade stopped at a hospital room in the terminal illness ward Sasuke tried not to swallow. This atmosphere was so thick with suffering and loss. It didn't fit Itachi at all. His brother shouldn't be a patient here.

Tsunade pushed the door open silently and Sasuke didn't hesitate. He approached the figure on the bed. Only Itachi's head was uncovered by a white sheet. An oxygen masked was strapped over his mouth and nose. Although bothering, this wasn't the thing that brought him the biggest concern.

Sasuke reached over to remove the blindfold tied around Itachi's eyes. Tsunade stopped his hand with a firm grip.

"His eyes are very sensitive. He'd be able to heal better with them covered." Sasuke was still peeved but he let his hand drop after she released it.

"Itachi? Are you awake?" Sasuke asked quietly, gentleness took over him that Tsunade didn't even know existed. Yasuko began to fuss and he took her off his back. He shushed her but she stretched her small hands out towards her uncle.

He placed her on the bed beside Itachi and she immediately began to grasp on anything she could.

Tsunade wanted to voice her concerns yet again and Sasuke seemed to sense this because very clipped he bit out;

"She's fine."

Tsunade decided to leave them for now. She'd give the Uchiha their space. She had paperwork to do anyway.

"Itachi," Sasuke began softly as he pulled a chair closer to the bed, "I think the Hokage is lying." Sasuke kept an eye on his daughter as she was able to clamber up onto her Uncle's stomach. "I think you're lying too."

Sasuke sighed heavily and put his sword on the floor. He rested his head on the bed, resting his aching temples against his folded arms. Yasuko began to giggle toward him, drooling slightly in her excitement. Her two favorite people were so very close to her.

Sasuke's eyebrows drew in when he felt something in his hair. He was confused for a minute before he realized where he was. So apparently, he had fallen asleep and someone decided to touch his head without his permission?

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully right next to his face. Her pudgy cheek similarly rested against the bed as her father.

"Did I wake you, little brother?" Sasuke sat up immediately and the sensation left his head.

Sasuke just stared. The oxygen mask was dangling from his older brother's neck. In its wake was a calm smile, the blindfold was nowhere to be seen. His eyes looked brighter than they'd ever been as did his complexion. Itachi actually looked years younger and healthier too. How was he able to get better so quickly? In mere hours?

"You look well." Sasuke finally was able to say. His voice sounded odd so he cleared his throat, wondering what he felt so embarrassed about. He had just made an observation.

"I feel well." Itachi returned. Sasuke replaced his aching head to its spot, this time he faced his brother.

"We need to leave." Itachi smiled lightly as he placed his hand back on Sasuke's head. He began to run his hand through the black hair. Sasuke breathed out, that definitely helped his headache.

"We cannot." Itachi said calmly, his ministrations were having a calming effect on his brother.

"When you're better." Sasuke said softly, feeling tired even though he had just awoken from a nap.

"We'll see."

"You're stubborn." Sasuke breathed out, allowing Itachi to stroke his hair.

"You are the same." Sasuke snorted at that. Of course he was.

After realizing Itachi was to stay in bed for a few, Sasuke resigned himself to the hospital room. Paying no heed to Tsunade's dismissal that night, he had stayed until morning.

"Sasuke, you must get some rest. I am fine." Itachi spoke to his brother for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sasuke stretched slowly and deliberately, ignoring his brother for once. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke." He said more forcefully. The criminal sighed and straightened. Itachi would continue to bother him about it and he didn't want to get into an argument.

"I'll return." Sasuke said as he strapped Yasuko to his back. Without glancing at his brother, he left the room.

Back at the apartment, he bathed and fed his daughter. Not wanting to leave her unattended in the enemy's territory, he didn't bother taking a shower. Instead, he let her roll around on his bed as he quickly changed. After he had pulled the shirt over his head he stared in awe as his daughter supported herself on her hands and knees.

Unsteadily, she moved forward. She stumbled once but regained her bearings. As she moved toward the edge of the bed Sasuke picked her up and cradled her to his chest. A smirk curved his mouth as pride swelled within him. His daughter was making milestones each day.

With renewed speed, he wanted to show Itachi of Yasuko's accomplishment, Sasuke finished up his own impromptu hygiene.

Sasuke practically broke open the hospital door in his poorly concealed excitement.

"That was not an adequate period of respite foolish little brother." Sasuke ignored him and instead placed his daughter on the firm bed.

"Look." He said urgently. Itachi was about to protest when he saw Yasuko begin to move on her own. She shakily crawled past her uncle's hip and climbed up onto his chest. Her little hands gripped his shirt as best as they could and she giggled happily at her success.

Itachi sat up, holding the child so she wouldn't fall. He smiled down at her and let her hold his finger. Itachi looked up at his brother with a smile. Sasuke met his gaze with a small smile of his own. For some reason, he felt his face heating up as he maintained eye contact. His brother seemed just as reluctant to look away for whatever reason.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sasuke looked away uncomfortably. Why did it feel like he was doing something inappropriate?

Tsunade ignored the silence in the room, although she felt as if she were interrupting something. She sincerely hoped that they weren't fighting. Damage control between these two was not a pleasant thought.

Itachi had set his niece down beside him and she scampered toward the old Hokage, much to the woman's surprise.

"It seems she had taken a liking to you." Itachi said monotonously but in his tone there was slight amusement.

"As it seems." Tsunade had a wary look on her face as she stared down at the infant. Sasuke smirked darkly at her. A kage intimidated by a mere baby, even Sasuke could find humor in that.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her breasts. She resisted the urge to grin. Sasuke was entirely different when around his brother. More docile. More patient. It would seem his family was the only thing that kept insanity at bay. She cleared her throat, hoping to clear her mind of that thought in the process.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Itachi, not stepping any closer. She knew what lines not to cross.

"Better."

Sasuke refused to show any type of happiness at this. He was happy for his brother of course, yet he didn't want Tsunade to know he held any appreciation for her treatment.

"You will be discharged tomorrow." And without much else, besides glancing at the baby one last time, Tsunade left the room. She could tell Itachi understood her hidden meaning, her secret message. Thankfully, Sasuke was none the wiser.

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt his niece climb over his legs. His eyes opened once again when he felt the bed dip down a bit.

Neglecting his shoes on the floor, Sasuke readjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting pretzel style. Yasuko immediately crawled toward him. Sasuke lifted her and sat her on his lap then, he stared at his brother.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow slightly, it was a silent prompt.

"We will leave tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes."

"Sasuke, you are trying my patience."

"Well, you're trying mine!" his daughter began to fuss and he patted her head none too gently. Itachi glared.

"We have discussed this Sasuke." The criminal sighed as his daughter settled down again.

"There's no reason to stay in Konoha. It's dangerous." Itachi's eyes slid shut and he looked so incredibly tired for the moment. But Sasuke was beyond the point of understanding. Sasuke only knew he wanted, needed, to leave. Why couldn't Itachi understand that?

"I will not repeat myself." Itachi said with an air of finality, he opened his eyes again to level his brother with a calm stare. Sasuke returned the look more malevolently.

The next day, Sasuke had taken to ignoring his brother. It was painfully obvious to Naruto. The genin had gotten back from his surprisingly quick mission late in the night but he had still woken up when Itachi and Sasuke had returned.

Naruto immediately took Yasuko off Sasuke hands as the criminal took off toward the bathroom. Itachi and Naruto sat in a painful silence on the couch, each lost in their own thoughts. He decided not to ask until he was sure he heard the shower cut on.

"Eh…" Naruto began lamely as he bounced the child on his lap, "what happened?"

"Do not worry yourself over it Naruto-kun. Sasuke is in one of his moods." Naruto laughed at that, relieved. Itachi was glad Naruto was so gullible.

A week later, Itachi walked through the market by himself. He ignored all the people crowding and not so subtly staring at him.

He placed a few tomatoes in a bag; Sasuke was still ignoring him when possible, giving him the cold shoulder. At this point, Itachi readily resorted to material items to land in Sasuke's good graces once more.

Spotting a familiar face, he moved through the rows of food.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-san." The chuunin jumped in the air, almost dropping his hand held cart in the action. Once he had regained his composure, he fumbled for something to say. A weak smile sat on his face at his failed attempt at coming up with something to say. He was intimidated by the man but everyone was in one way or another.

"What brings you here, Iruka-san?" Itachi prompted again, the silence stretched to the point it was uncomfortable.

"Just picking up a few things for dinner." Iruka held out his cart for Itachi to see the contents.

"I see." There was another awkward silence.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Iruka said and began to walk away, reluctant to ask Itachi what he was doing in the market.

"Iruka-san." Itachi suddenly said and Iruka turned around again, an inquiring look upon his face.

"You are welcome for dinner. I'll cook."

"I would like that very much. I'll have to get more ingredients though." Iruka smiled at him. Itachi returned the gesture and they both resumed the shopping, getting more ingredients for dinner.

"Umm…" The two men were stopped by two small children one male and one female, who were looking at Iruka but kept giving Itachi small glances out of the corner of their eyes.

Iruka was about to acknowledge his students when they cut them off.

"Itachi-sama, please give us your autograph!" They crowed together, bowing their heads and each holding out a piece of paper and pen.

"Children, Itachi-sama does not want to be hassled by this." Iruka admonished with a stern look, crossing his arms over his chest irritably.

"It's quite alright Iruka-san." Itachi assured calmly, plucking the items out of the first child's hands. He signed his name on the first one and handing back to the girl then did the same to the little boy.

"Thank you Itachi-sama!" Then they scampered away, prattling on to each other about their encounter with Itachi Uchiha. Iruka cleared his throat, gaining Itachi's attention.

"You have incredibly neat handwriting Itachi-sama..." Iruka trailed off.

"Itachi and thank you Iruka-san." Itachi turned back toward the produce.

"I should," Iruka coughed into his hand, looking sideways, "show my students a copy of it."

Iruka was caught off guard by Itachi's chuckles.

"I see your point, Iruka-san." Itachi was caught off guard by the booklet suddenly in his face. Iruka was handing him this and a permanent marker. The academy teacher was beaming.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama." The ex-Akatsuki member smirked as he signed his name.

"Itachi." He corrected before he handed the items back to the academy teacher. Iruka took it back and quickly scanned it. He looked like a fish out of water as he read it;

**Iruka-san-**

**It's not always necessary to lie. **

**Itachi Uchiha**

He colored in embarrassment as he stammered over something to say.

"Come Iruka-san, dinner awaits." Itachi moved toward the front to pay for the items. Iruka followed after him, protesting the whole way, trying to get Itachi to relinquish the items. He could pay.

After a brief argument, Itachi had successful assured Iruka that the money he was using was given to him by the Hokage. Iruka conceded reluctantly.

Outside of the market, people bombarded Itachi with nonsensical speaking.

Suddenly, Itachi activated his sharingan and the crowd fell silent. Even Iruka looked at the man warily.

Itachi grasped the teacher's wrist.

"Hold on." With that the two men disappeared, leaving cawing crows in their wake.

Iruka stumbled against the door as vertigo hit him. He was ever good at transportation jutsu and every time he was subjected to one he'd get motion sickness.

"Are you alright Iruka-san?" Itachi asked as he unlocked the front door to the apartment. Iruka waved him off.

"Iruka-sensei! I didn't know you were coming!" Naruto cheered from inside, waving from the couch. An open scroll was in his lap.

"Hello Naruto." Iruka took off his shoes and walked into the apartment. Itachi closed the door behind himself and made his way to the kitchen.

"You're cooking again? Need any help?" Naruto popped up soon after he started to sit the ingredients on the counter. Itachi almost grimaced at the thought. He shook his head and decided to change the topic.

"Where is my brother?" he asked although he could feel Sasuke's chakra in the apartment complex.

"In his room," Naruto said with a sort of exasperated huff.

"I see." Was all Itachi said in response and he continued to prepare the meal in silence.

Later, he had finished and assigned himself with the task of getting his brother.

"Sasuke," he knocked on the closed door sharply, "dinner is ready."

There was no response. Itachi jiggled the knob, surprised it was unlocked.

His brother was lying on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sa-"

"Not hungry." Sasuke cut him off, not bothering to look at his brother.

"You must eat something." Itachi wouldn't back down this time.

Sasuke ignored him. Yasuko began to fuss from her crib, wanting to be picked up by her Uncle. Itachi walked over and reached out to pick her up.

"Don't-"Sasuke began before he sighed and looked over at his brother's stilled actions.

"Whatever." Sasuke bit out, his face turning red again. Itachi wondered on his brother's odd behavior but decided not to question him.

He picked up the infant and made his way to the bedroom door.

"Wait." Sasuke stopped his brother's movement yet again. The criminal sat up and eventually got out of the bed with a groan.

Naruto and Iruka hid their surprise well when Sasuke came out after Itachi. They were surprised the Uchiha had come around.

They all sat at the table. Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Across from them Itachi and Iruka sat. Yasuko was on Itachi's lap.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood and left the dining area without a word. The three males stared after him curiously. He returned after a few minutes, a jar of baby food and a spoon in his hands.

"This would be easier if Naruto held her." Sasuke told Itachi stiffly. The man agreed and handed the infant over the table to Naruto. Itachi was surprised Sasuke was willing to have the genin hold her. He definitely wasn't going to question it though.

Sasuke lifted a spoonful of the food to Yasuko's mouth.

"Eat." He told her. She merely smiled at him, gurgling nonsense. Sasuke glared down at her, putting the spoon to her mouth. Stubbornly, she shut them tightly moving her head away from the utensil.

"Open your mouth." He said again, more forcefully as he tried to guide the gunk into her mouth.

"She doesn't understand Sasuke." Itachi interjected before Iruka and Naruto could. Sasuke shot a glare at his brother, annoyed at his inexperience with this.

The man stood and joined his brother on the other side of the table. Getting on one knee, he covered his brother's hand with the spoon and guided it toward Yasuko's mouth. She opened her mouth and accepted the food.

"Good." Itachi murmured. Sasuke looked at his brother incredulously. That was exactly what he had done! Itachi guided his hand to the jar to get another spoonful. Feeling his mouth go dry, Sasuke shook his brother's hand off before they made it to the jar.

"I get it now." He said, shoving the spoon into the jar. He placed it to the infant's mouth.

"Eat." He said impatiently yet again. Itachi sighed and stood up. Yasuko wasn't the only stubborn one in the room.

Sasuke kept pressing the spoon at different parts of the infant's mouth but she refused to open her mouth. The baby looked away and began to cry. Sasuke 'tsk-ed' irritably as the baby knocked the spoon out of his hand.

Naruto stood up with the infant. A bit of baby food had landed on his leg.

"Eww bastard." He held the crying infant to his chest, trying to get her to calm down. Sasuke was about to retort, saying how it was Yasuko's fault, not his, when there were a few knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." He said instead. When he had left, the three looked at each other uncomfortably, all thinking of what a piece of work Sasuke Uchiha is.

Sasuke returned after a few moments.

"The Hokage's calling for us." Sasuke told his brother. Itachi stood, attentive now.

Sasuke went to get his daughter from Naruto's tight grip on her but Itachi stopped him.

"Leave her." Itachi said. Sasuke could see his reasoning. So, he quickly grabbed his sword and strapped it to his lower back.

Their traveling was quick and steady, not a single word was spared between them as they ran toward the Hokage tower.

There were two guards in front of the door.

"Please wait Uchiha-sans." One chuunin said. Itachi and Sasuke stood at the door obediently, although Sasuke was aching to open the door.

Finally, they heard a call from Tsunade.

"Come in!" she ordered and the two spared each other a glance. Then, they walked into the room.

"Good evening." Tsunade said, her hands were folded underneath her chin.

Itachi inclined his head in respect. Sasuke stared blankly. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened as he jumped backward. Sasuke unsheathed his sword, ready to attack.

"Subaku no Gaara." He spit out, his sword began to crackle with electricity. Itachi glanced at Tsunade. This was not a part of their plan.

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! I'm having way too much fun with these cliff hangers ha (If this even qualifies as one). Also, I'm curious on the readers opinions on this. What is the most realistic Itachi pairing?

Itachi x Shisui

Itachi x Kisame

Itachi x Madara

Itachi x Sasuke

Itachi x ?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And if you have an issue with anything feel free to let me know! I won't change it but I'd be interested to here what it is! haha


	5. Chapter 4

It has been extremely long and for that I sincerely apologize for that. I've been bogged down with life. Eh. On with the show alright?

Thank you to anyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, clicked on this story! It really means a lot! I have _20 _reviews! Holy crap! My offer still stands. Thirtieth caller erm reviewer? You get a free oneshot of your choice! :D

ItaSasu should definitely be canon guys. We should contact Masashi Kishimoto and ask him to have it "implied". Get some Prince Nuada/Princess Nuala vibes in the manga. haha

ANYWAY Since it's been so long I posted a part of the last chapter as a refresher. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ****This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.**

* * *

**Last Time: **_"The Hokage's calling for us." Sasuke told his brother. Itachi stood, attentive now. _

_Sasuke went to get his daughter from Naruto's tight grip on her but Itachi stopped him._

"_Leave her." Itachi said. Sasuke could see his reasoning. So, he quickly grabbed his sword and strapped it to his lower back. _

_Their traveling was quick and steady, not a single word was spared between them as they ran toward the Hokage tower. _

_There were two guards in front of the door. _

"_Please wait Uchiha-sans." One chuunin said. Itachi and Sasuke stood at the door obediently, although Sasuke was aching to open the door. _

_Finally, they heard a call from Tsunade. _

"_Come in!" she ordered and the two spared each other a glance. Then, they walked into the room. _

"_Good evening." Tsunade said, her hands were folded underneath her chin. _

_Itachi inclined his head in respect. Sasuke stared blankly. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes widened as he jumped backward. Sasuke unsheathed his sword, ready to attack. _

"_Subaku no Gaara." He spit out, his sword began to crackle with electricity. Itachi glanced at Tsunade. This was not a part of their plan. _

"Itachi Uchiha." The Kazekage acknowledged as the sand flew back into his gourd. Sasuke lunged forward only to be caught right before he could land his chidori.

"What the fuck, Itachi!" Sasuke spat, trying to get out of the hold that pinned his arms above his head. Itachi just held his brother closer to himself. He could feel an angry hum of chakra against his chest.

"My apologies Uchiha-san. I had to see your reflexes myself." Gaara interjected, stepping forward slightly. This did nothing to alleviate Sasuke's anger, if anything, it made it worst.

"You have no _right _to test such a thing." Sasuke spat still trying to get out of Itachi's restrictive hold.

"Now that you have seen," Itachi began calmly, "what is your verdict?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he gained slight leverage. He was able to kick his brother in the stomach and break out of his hold.

In a millisecond, he was in front of Gaara with his sword cackling with electricity. In another millisecond, his back connected with the Hokage's office door. He crumpled against the floor from the impact.

Itachi straightened, lowering his leg back to the floor. A sense of déjà vu passed through them as Sasuke raised his head to make eye contact. Itachi looked away.

"They have exceeded my expectations." Gaara finally said, looking unaffected by the altercation. Itachi nodded at him and then shifted his gaze to Tsunade, waiting for her to explain the Kazekage's presence.

"In order to prepare for the war, Sand has agreed to put aside political differences to ally with the Leaf."

"Crying to Suna for help, Hokage? That is extremely…weak." Sasuke smirked, getting up off the ground.

_I'm not the one that just got kicked in the gut. _Tsunade wanted to say but she held her tongue.

"Compared to our potential foe, we are," The Hokage admitted seriously. Sasuke's curiosity seemed to be piqued.

"Who is this foe that is able to scare the Hokage?" Sasuke crossed his arms, purposely ignoring Itachi and Gaara.

"The dead." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, uncomprehending but then his eyes hardened.

"Edo Tensei." He muttered.

"You know this jutsu?" Tsunade asked, thinly veiling her eagerness. The Kazekage, in his own silent way, seemed to take interest in this as well.

"Yes." Sasuke said. All three gathered waiting for him to elaborate and when he didn't Tsunade sighed.

"What do you know?" she asked carefully. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Sasuke, this information is vital." Tsunade urged.

"You say that as if I care."

"Foolish little brother." Itachi murmured, leaving the meaning up to interpretation to the Kage's but Sasuke understood. He smirked and ignored his brother's silent plea.

"I can't wait to watch Konoha fall." Sasuke said cooly and then he was gone.

Itachi turned his attention to the irritated woman in front of him.

"Your brother-" Tsunade began but Itachi cut her off by holding up his hand.

"I'm aware. Leave him to me." Itachi said. Tsunade closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Is that all?" the Uchiha asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"I need you to sign something." She picked a scroll off her desk and tossed it to Itachi. The man caught it easily and unraveled it. His eyes widened slightly as he read the contents.

"This is…" he began, slightly alarmed.

"Yes. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked carefully and held out a pen for him. He plucked it from her hand and neatly signed his name.

"Is that all?" Itachi had regained his bearings and stared her down. Tsunade nodded sharply.

Itachi turned around and walked out of the door without another glance.

"Can you trust him?" Gaara asked once Itachi was out of earshot.

"With my life."

"What about Sasuke?"

"The brat's just confused."

"But he isn't harmless."

"It won't matter."

Itachi hardly had time to walk through the front door before he had to evade a punch.

"You are oddly violent." Itachi pointed out as he held onto Sasuke's fist. The grip was loose enough so the enraged Uchiha snatched his fist out of Itachi's hand.

"Can I speak with you in my room?" Sasuke asked with forced calm. Itachi nodded, ignoring the worried looks Naruto and Iruka were giving them. His niece smiled at him obliviously from Iruka's grip. Itachi followed after his brother.

He raised his eyebrow as he walked through the doorway; Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Then, in a mere second, he was face down on his brother's bed, his arms pinned painfully behind his back.

"Sasuke, get off." Itachi asked of him calmly, feeling his brother settle on his lower back. The grip on his arm got tighter.

"What are you planning?" he heard his brother hiss. Itachi was silent. Suddenly, a quick heart beat pumped against his back. He could feel Sasuke's dark hair brush against his neck and face.

Sasuke was flush against him, his knees on either side of his brother's lower back.

"Tell me." Sasuke whispered; warm breath fanned across Itachi ear. The ex Akatsuki tensed; Sasuke was much too close.

"Get off." Itachi wasn't as calm this time, if anything; there was a sense of urgency in his tone. Either Sasuke hadn't noticed or didn't care. Itachi was inclined to believe it was the latter.

"You confuse me." A small whisper and then Sasuke's mouth was pressed behind his ear. Then, something wet and firm was on his ear. Tensing to the point of cramping, Itachi stilled. Then he twisted out of Sasuke's grip and threw his brother off on him.

Sasuke landed on the ground beside the bed. Itachi got up silently without sparing his brother a glance. The younger brother sat on the floor for a moment willing himself to breaking out of whatever trance he had found himself in. It finally clicked that his brother was leaving him.

"Wait...Itachi!" Sasuke got up quickly and went after his brother.

Iruka handed Yasuko to her uncle at the front door.

"Next time Iruka-san." Itachi said as he clutched his niece to him. The academy teacher smiled at him kindly and left.

Itachi turned around and Sasuke was right in front of him, yet he was glancing toward the right. Hand in pockets; he muttered something Itachi couldn't hear.

Itachi brushed past his brother.

Sasuke followed after him and they both walked into Itachi's room. Itachi continued to ignore him as he pulled off a plain shirt and swapped it for another. Sasuke averted his eyes, seemingly lost in his own world. His face was an odd shade of red.

Sasuke continued to follow his older brother out of the bedroom. Naruto was reclined on the couch, snoring softly. Yasuko lay on his chest, sleeping softly herself.

They looked comfortable and safe. Sasuke quickly weighed his options and finally decided on leaving her there. He knew Naruto wouldn't put Yasuko in harm's way. Besides, if he was going to confront his brother, he wanted to be able to move freely without the child on his back.

Itachi was already stepping into his shoes and opening the door. Sasuke followed after, strapping his sword to his hip.

On the streets, the crowd was unrelenting. Sasuke was already in a bad mood and their obnoxious shouts didn't help. At least they had the decency to give the brothers space.

Sasuke chanced a glance up at his brother. He suddenly felt so much shorter than him even though the height difference wasn't that severe. Normally, his brother's silence didn't bother him but now he wanted Itachi to say something. Anything that would tell him Itachi wasn't angry at him.

The silver necklace Itachi wore caught the light, shining brightly against his collarbone. Sasuke glanced away.

It seemed as if Itachi had no set plan but was content with aimlessly walking around. After an uncomfortable silence between them, Itachi had finally stopped in front of some training grounds.

A few chuunin were sparring amongst themselves. They seemed to simply be using basic moves with their kunai. Itachi watched with mild interest and Sasuke decided to do the same. The occasional clang of metal on metal was the only thing to be heard at the training grounds for a several minutes.

In his boredom and need to get his mind off of his whirling thoughts, Sasuke began to analyze the chuunin.

Their stances were too loose, Sasuke noticed. The ones on the defense allowed easy access to their weaker spots. Even worse, those on the offense seemed to miss this opening. These were simple mistakes Sasuke would've caught as a genin. The younger Uchiha scoffed lightly, Konoha ninja were past incompetency.

Finally, Itachi glanced over at him and slight flash of amusement appeared in his eyes. Apparently, he had seen it too. Sasuke smirked slightly and turned back to the training only to see a kunai headed straight for his brother.

He sighed as Itachi caught it easily. The chuunin had stopped their practice and stood stock still when they realized just who their wayward kunai had flown toward.

They gulped and began to glance at each other, trying to blame each other for the offending item. Itachi had an unreadable expression on his face. Sasuke wasn't sure about his temper but he hoped Itachi would teach them a lesson. Preferably with fire.

"Sorry Uchiha-sama. I think that one was mine." A chuunin stuttered out as he stepped forward. There were still a good few feet between him and the brothers. Quite visibly he was shaking while his face held an apologetic yet fearful expression.

Everyone waited with baited breath for Itachi's reaction. The poor chuunin looked as if he was ready to soil himself. Finally, Itachi spoke.

"Your form is poor. Too often, you leave yourself open to attack." Itachi paused and the chuunin nodded frantically, indicating he understood. Sasuke wondered why his brother was bothering.

"Brandish your weapon." Itachi said calmly. The chuunin swallowed thickly but did as he was told. His eyes had begun to mist over in fear. This was it, he was about to die. In front of his comrades no less. His hand shook as he held the kunai in front of himself.

Although fearful he was prepared. He'd fight as well as he could before the end came.

Suddenly, Itachi was running towards him and he almost ran away. Instead, he stared death in the face as it advanced on him. Just as Itachi was right in front of him the ninja stopped, the kunai in his hand held at the chuunin's stomach.

For a moment, nothing was heard except for the chuunin's harsh breathing. His comrades stood still and tense, even though the man was outnumbered they sincerely doubted they could overpower him.

"Your vulnerabilities lie in your grip." Itachi murmured and he curled a hand around the trembling man's hand. He adjusted the grip for him and stepped back. It was obvious the chuunin felt the difference.

Itachi's lip curled upwards a bit in self-satisfaction as the man's fear began to leave and the chuunin grinned blindingly.

"I can feel it! What a difference!" He exclaimed to the Uchiha. Itachi nodded once and went to rejoin his brother. The chuunin tried out his new grip and sure enough his attack became more effective. His comrades, relieved and ready to try out what they'd seen, all got into a battle stance.

Sasuke looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Itachi either didn't notice or ignored him as he intently studied their movements.

"Ah, so it is true. The traitor has returned." Sasuke tensed, not having sensed the pale teen. He refused to even acknowledge his replacement's existence. Maybe if he was lucky the teen would just go away.

He had no such luck because soon the male was speaking again.

"My name is Sai." Sasuke glared at him and was only met with an empty smile. Itachi glanced over, interested in the exchange.

"Dickless talks about you endlessly." Sai still had an empty smile on his face as Sasuke snorted ungracefully. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sai supplied easily. "We are friends." For once it seemed as if Sai actually cared about what he was saying. There was a hint of pride in his words. Sasuke, on the other hand, was completely disinterested. He turned back to the sparring chuunin.

"Traitor and Liar." Sai said to himself, a thoughtful expression on his face. Sasuke turned back to Sai angrily.

"Don't call him that." He bit out. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't care what this ninja called him.

"Is it not appropriate for him? The book I have read-" Sai was cut off as Sasuke aimed a punch at his head.

"Piss off." Sasuke bit out. Sai just stared at him, for once his blank smile completely wiped off his face. Feeling his brother's killing intent increase Itachi decided to step in.

"It is nice to meet you Sai-san." The teenager's attention immediately went to the less volatile Uchiha.

"The same to you Itachi-senpai."

If Sasuke was a lesser ninja, his mouth would have hung open. Sai's tone changed and he wasn't using any derogatory terms. Not to mention, Sasuke could see a hint of color on along Sai's nose and cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You are a liar however; you have made a hero's sacrifice. I must find a suitable nickname." Sai thought aloud, mumbling to himself. He had placed a hand to his chin, pondering openly. Sasuke continued to glare at him. Itachi's face was unreadable.

"Ah, it becomes clear now." Sai's eye's slid closed as his mouth curved upward, his blank smile was back.

"Traitor and Big Dick." Sasuke began to have a coughing fit once the words had come out of his replacement's mouth. Itachi cleared his throat.

"Sai-san, that is," Itachi paused as he searched for the right word, "inappropriate." Itachi told him but he wondering if the ninja even understood what that meant. He knew Danzo and he knew his subordinates behavior well. He wouldn't be surprised if this ninja thought his behavior was appropriate. Sai glanced at him as his eyebrows came together in thought. Then, his face smoothed out.

"I'm late." Sai said and then he vanished.

Itachi shook his head and began to walk away. Sasuke followed after, irritated by the exchange. Something about Sai didn't sit well with him. He wouldn't dwell on it now. He had more important things to worry about.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked and Sasuke tried to shake off the excess anger. It wasn't Itachi's fault Sai was a creep.

Sasuke nodded in response and Itachi continued into the village as if he hadn't been absent from it at all. Did he really remember where everything was?

Soon, Itachi was outside of a barbecue joint. Suddenly, Itachi fluidly slid to the side, dodging a small rock.

"You dare show your faces here! Filthy Uchiha!" The man who had thrown the rock had a few more clutched in his hand. Sasuke's hand immediately rested on the hilt of his sword. This day was considerably testing him.

"Ignore him." Itachi murmured. Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration. He was sick of Itachi telling him what to do.

In an instant, he had the man laid out on the ground. The civilians looked on in horror as the younger Uchiha seethed over the man. Steadily, he held his blade at the man's neck.

"I should kill you." Sasuke snarled down at him. The man stared up at him fearfully, rocks forgotten by his trembling hands.

"But you won't." Itachi stepped in, successfully grabbing the sword out of Sasuke's hand. Enraged and embarrassed for being admonished in such a way, Sasuke stormed away from the scene. Eyes flashing as his bloodline limit tried to activate itself, the ninja found his headache increasing with each step he took. Eventually, he used a simple jutsu to transport himself back to the apartment Konoha had designated for him.

It was oddly quiet and Sasuke knew, even when Naruto was sleep he'd have known if the jinchuuriki was there. Finally activating his sharingan, the Uchiha crept into the apartment. It was empty but immediately Sasuke's eyes darted to the piece of paper resting on the couch.

He immediately walked over and picked it up.

_Called on a mission. Yasuko's at Iruka-sensei's._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke was slightly surprised Naruto could spell but he dismissed the thought.

The anger began to sharpen when he thought of Naruto handing over his child in such a way. It's not as if he didn't trust Iruka to an extent but he had entrusted Naruto with watching his daughter. It was an odd thought, especially since he had no desire to build any types of bonds in Konoha. He frowned as he left the apartment yet again.

On the streets, Sasuke walked/stomped toward his old academy teacher's house. He remembered its location from the last time he had been there.

Fortunately or unfortunately, he was stopped by Sakura standing in his path.

"Did you need something Sasuke-kun?" She had to ask. He looked preoccupied as it was not to mention pissed off.

Sasuke didn't answer but pushed past her. He wasn't in the mood for distractions. He felt the chuunin follow him as he stormed through the busy streets. Thankfully, she didn't speak anymore as they approached their old academy teacher's house.

After knocking a few times in quick succession Sasuke came to the conclusion Iruka wasn't coming to the door. Very well. He broke the lock as he harshly turned it. Successfully ignoring Sakura's startled gasp, he analyzed the silent house.

The air smelled like blood and metal.

The living room was a mess. The couch was ripped in half, its fluffy contents scattered all over the floor. A lamp was broken on the floor next to the burned coffee table. In a panic, he hurriedly searched the house, looking for his child.

Soon, he found his old teacher on the kitchen floor. The chuunin was face down, lying in a pool of blood.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura gasped out as she dropped next to the man. She checked him over, trying to get him to awaken. The man was unresponsive but he had a pulse.

Sasuke all but pushed her out the way to grab onto Iruka's shirt. He pulled the man's face closer to his.

"Where is she?" he bit out, shaking the man roughly.

"Sasuke-kun!" At Sakura's watery plea he dropped the man.

Sasuke got up off the ground shakily. His eyes burned as his mangekyuo sharingan activated itself. Unimaginable fury ate at him as he practically flew back to the apartment. He grabbed his sword having left it in his rage.

In mere minutes he was busting through the Hokage's door. Before Tsunade could throw her own punch, Sasuke had her pinned to the wall choking her almost to death. Tsunade lifted up her hands to get his ever tightening ones off of her. But he sent a shock to her body. She winced as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Where is she?" he spat for the second time that day. Two ANBU attacked him from behind but he evaded them, dragging their Hokage with him.

"Tell me or I'll burn this village to the ground." He released Tsunade as she made a motion that she had something to say.

"I'm not sure." She choked out as she rubbed her neck with a glare. "But I have my suspicions." Sasuke waited impatiently for her to continue. Tsunade sat in her chair heavily.

"She may be headed toward the grass village." The Hokage finally said with a sigh. She barely got her words out before Sasuke had vanished.

Sasuke's speed was back breaking fast as he moved through the trees outside of Konoha. It would normally take a ninja a few days to get to the grass village but he wanted, no, was going to get there in a few hours.

He pushed through as his stomach began to throb with old white hot pain. He gritted his teeth at the pain but it made him deactivate his mangekyou. It was too much strain on his body.

After a little over an hour of his breakneck speed he was aware of a chakra signature quickly advancing on him. He sped up, although he knew he was reaching his limit.

His pursuer finally reached him and traveled beside him effortlessly, his tan backpack barely moving with the effort.

"Sasuke-" Itachi began after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't." As Sasuke bit out the word electricity lashed out around him. Itachi jumped into a higher branch until it subsided. Then he pushed off the branch to keep up with his brother.

They reached the border of the land of fire at dawn. Sasuke wasn't going to stop and Itachi had no intentions of making him. Besides, they were both criminals either in the past or present. Their traveling stamina was extremely high.

The village was a few hours away and finally Sasuke dropped down from the trees. Itachi followed after him.

Although it pained Sasuke, he had to be reasonable. He would rip the village apart if need be but he'd need to be at his full strength to do so. Reluctantly, he sat against a tree rigidly.

"Sleep Sasuke, I'll keep watch."

"You know very well I won't be able to sleep." Sasuke responded coldly, glaring at his brother. Itachi didn't seem to be all that affected by the rigorous traveling they had just done.

Itachi remained silent, instead surveying the area with his sharingan.

"We'll get her back." Sasuke said heatedly after a few moments. Itachi hadn't glanced over at his brother in quite a while but something in his tone made him look over. There was a sense of desperation in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes were slightly glistening. His mouth was pressed into a firm line. It was obvious to Itachi now, how much Sasuke hid under his anger.

Itachi walked over calmly, squatting by his brother.

"We will." Itachi murmured with a gentle smile, having all the confidence in the world. He was surprised when Sasuke all but knocked him down. He found himself in a tight hug.

Itachi continued to smile as he hugged back even tighter. He placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's head as his body shook to hold in the emotions he fought so hard to hide.

Sasuke had fallen asleep for ten minutes. When he awoke, he immediately activated his sharingan.

"Let's go." Sasuke said after he had stood up. The two brothers ran through the land. It wasn't long before they had made it about an hour away from the village.

"Hey." The voice caused both of them to stop abruptly. A red haired man stood in their path, his hands tucked half way into his pockets.

"Ya'll lookin' for the kid?" the man asked, looking to be in his mid-twenties. Sasuke was immediately on the man, holding him up by his collar. The man just smiled.

"I'm trying to help _you_ out." The man put his hand up in surrender, not bothering to try to break out of Sasuke's grip.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked calmly, his sharingan spinning lazily as it tried to change form.

"I can show ya'." The man offered, then gave a small laugh as if he'd made a joke.

"Take us to her." Sasuke ordered as he dropped the man, well aware that this was most likely a trap.

Standing up, the red haired man brushed off his sleeves and grinned.

"This way!" he pointed flamboyantly a little to the left to where they were headed. Sasuke growled as he followed the man. Itachi gave the man a pointed stare.

Seemingly undaunted, the man continued on. His legs moved up and down as if he was marching, humming a small tune to himself. Both Sasuke and Itachi felt their patience dwindling with this man.

"Tada!" the man cheered as he gestured wildly to an empty area. Sasuke's eyes bled as his sharingan began to form. Itachi's mouth opened ever so slightly as Sasuke's red eyes formed the mangekyou sharingan.

"Sheesh hold y'ur _horses_." The man grumbled as he made a few random stamps on the ground, looking as if he were performing a weird dance. Patience obliterated, Sasuke rushed toward the man.

The red haired man ducked just in time as a large door began to open underneath his feet. He stepped back as the grass moved out of the way to reveal a stone stairway.

Itachi immediately began to walk down the stairs. Sasuke quickly followed, the man all but forgotten.

"Go down three doors. Lil one should be there." The man exclaimed into the darkness. Sasuke was reluctant to follow the man's advice but Itachi was already moving toward the door. His keen eyes noticed blood marks all over the floor and pieces of corpses littered the ground and walls. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. It was obvious some type of skirmish had gone on.

With a well-aimed kick, the door flew open under Itachi's sandal. Sasuke immediately came into the room. There was a large metal table in the middle but no sign of his child. Then, as if provoked, he heard earth shattering cries coming from somewhere in the room.

The crying seemed to get louder and he couldn't pin point where it was coming from. Eventually, Itachi found her underneath the medical table. She was tightly swaddled in a ratty old blanket.

Sasuke immediately took the child from Itachi and held her close. His eyes widened as he noticed weird designs on her eyelids. His fingers traced over the markings.

The room was silent besides her crying and Itachi looked at his brother in concern. He hadn't had a chance to inspect the child before Sasuke had taken her.

Gently, Sasuke placed Yasuko on the metal table. He lifted a finger at her eyelids, trying to get her to open her eyes but she fought with all her might.

"Open your eyes for your father." Sasuke said with gentleness unlike him. His deep smooth voice seemed to sooth her because her cries began to subside. She still fussed and squirmed, the blanket loosening with her effort. Finally she opened her eyes and held out her arms to her father.

Sasuke jerked back as if burned, an agonized expression on his pale face. Itachi immediately came over to inspect. His expression hardened as he looked down at the child's white clouded eyes. Sasuke tried waving a finger in front of her face but she seemed not to follow it at all. The child only raised her arms in the air, toward her father.

"Don't bother. She's got dead eyes." The red haired man, who both brothers had forgotten was in the room with them, spoke up. He was ignored.

Sasuke picked Yasuko up and clutched her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Then, he silently walked out of the room.

As Sasuke exited the underground building, the other two men figured this was the calm before the storm.

"I'm going to Konoha." Sasuke supplied without being asked. Itachi didn't let his surprise show.

Silently, the red haired man crept away from the two. He was stopped by Itachi's strong grip. The man flailed knowing why he was being detained.

"It ain't right what Boss is doin' but I ain't tellin' you shit!" he exclaimed trying to break out of Itachi's hold. The ex Akatsuki member held the man up to his face, trying to ensnarl the man in genjutsu.

The red haired man laughed uproariously as his eyes widened almost manically. Then, his body began to disintegrate. Itachi dropped the man as acidic fumes began to rise over the searing man. In a matter of moments, the man's body was completely nonexistent.

After staring at the scorched earth for a few seconds, Itachi stepped back and traveled in the same direction Sasuke had just gone.

Itachi joined Sasuke in no time. Sasuke wasn't as far as Itachi had anticipated. It was obvious he was taking his time.

"She must be hungry." Itachi finally spoke up. Sasuke gave him a withering glare. He hadn't packed any baby supplies, in his rush to get to her.

"I have her supplies." Itachi told him. Sasuke glanced at his brother as he raced through the trees. Finally comprehending he waited till they were above a clearing. Once he found one he dropped down, careful not to jolt his daughter.

Itachi dropped down next to him, taking the backpack off his shoulders. The first thing he got out was her diaper bag.

Yasuko began to cry again. And Itachi spread out a blanket in order for her diaper to get changed. As Sasuke made quick work of tidying her up and dressing her in a blue onesie.

Her cries increased as she tried to rub her eyes. Gently, Sasuke grabbed her small wrists and pulled them away from her eyes. She fought him angrily, starting to hiccup as she continued to cry.

Itachi appeared next to him. He ripped off a part of the blanket and tied it around her head to cover her eyes. The cloth staunched the tears streaming down her face as well.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to protest but then logic set in and he grimly accepted the gesture.

Sasuke cradled Yasuko to his chest. His steady heart beat caused her cries to subside. Sasuke set the small jar aside after managing to get her to eat a few spoonfuls of baby food. Her blotchy red face finally relaxed and she soon fell asleep.

Sasuke gazed down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Itachi eyed his brother, knowing the ninja to be unstable.

"What do you plan to do once we've reached Konoha?" Itachi broke the silence after a few minutes. Sasuke made eye contact with his brother for a brief moment before glancing back down at his daughter. He heaved a small battle worn sigh.

"I don't know." He finally admitted. Itachi decided not to question him further. There was a definite change in Sasuke. He just hoped it was for the best.

* * *

This is where the title comes from. It'll play a little bit of importance. Yes I'm evil. I've blinded a baby!

Also, sorry for the OC. Such behaivor is unacceptable! Also, I modeled the man after Mikoto Suoh. If you were interested...

I promise no more! I'm being a dirty hypocrite; I normally frown on OCs.

..See you next update!


End file.
